Projected Denial
by The Distorted Shadow
Summary: Emiya Shirou was probably one of the single most talented magi alive, that much he knew for certain... his obscene Prana capacity was proof of that... then the Holy Grail war started and everyone would have their biggest challenge yet... Convincing the idiot he knew the First True Magic and getting him to realize that pretty much every girl was after him. Crack Fic. Shirou/many.
1. Fate Arc 1

Okay, I've decided that this will technically be posted as a proper fic... however I want to make this _very_ clear.

 _ **There is no Guarantee I will put any focus on it at any point in time.**_

Also, just to be clear, if you see anything that doesn't quite fit in Nasuverse mechanics normally, don't bother pointing it out, because this is pure, unadulterated Crack and if something would be funnier if it was wrong, then it'll be wrong.

Anyway, that's it for the initial announcement.

As everyone should already know, since this is posted on Fanfiction dot net, I make no monetary gains from this free access fanfiction and all rights are reserved the the respective owners of any series that may be mentioned at all during this fic.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu did not know what to think as he once again attempted to teach his adoptive son how to use magecraft.

The boy was completely talentless when it came down to learning anything of use, the fact that all he could really do was reinforcement and projection and it was clear to the retired assassin that the boy would have his work cut out learning anything else.

At least, that was what he thought would happen… the reality was that ever since teaching the boy how to use projection, he had ended up growing at a pace far exceeding his own under his father or adoptive mother.

It really didn't make any sense to him why the boy seemed to have gained such a sudden increase in talent but it didn't seem to be anything he had to worry about and as such he decided to leave it be.

XXX XXX XXX

Emiya Shirou silently prayed that his father wouldn't figure out what he was doing.

There was no way the man would accept his childish idea as any sort of use and would probably forbid him from doing it if he ever discovered it.

After all, how many people ever thought trying to project extra magic circuits was a good idea?

Silently checking on the channels he had made for himself, he had to suppress a grin at the fact that they were still managing to reinforce their own existence due to the prana flowing through them, after all, they were refilling themselves on the mana in the air so it wasn't like he was having to put much effort into maintaining them.

And it also helped that he had figured out how to give them different flavours to his original circuit/nerve… it was thanks to this that he had managed to make himself a fake average one.

Though he still didn't understand what his original element was or how it worked but just in case, he decided it would be a good idea to make a few more of those anyway.

His first attempt had involved him using his nerves as a makeshift magic circuit and creating one extra circuit… after that he had stopped changing his nerves into circuits and had just started using his first fake circuit to create a second fake circuit… and then he used both to create a couple more… and he had just kept doubling them whenever he got the chance… right now he was pretty sure he was on something along the lines of eight to ten thousand with over a thousand of each element.

After all, the more he had, the less he had to stress them and the less likely they were to break… plus since none of them were really pushed that far, he didn't have to deal with the uncomfortable heat that used to build up since none of his circuits really generated enough heat to become uncomfortable.

Shaking his head clear, he once again focused on his father's attempts at teaching him more magecraft… this time focusing on the art of erecting bounded fields.

XXX XXX XXX

It had been years since Kiritsugu had died and Shirou had to admit, his studies in the art of magecraft were advancing steadily enough.

He still hadn't figured out what the element of his original circuits was but it wasn't like he never used them, they were the best at projection after all, honestly, they were so good at it that he couldn't even tell they were being used when he used the technique his father had called useless.

Plus the things he made with them tended to stick around… the oldest thing he could think of was his washing machine, sometimes he had forgotten that it had been little more than a projection what with how it was still around and working over three years after he had made it.

It was also pretty weird that whenever one of his projections broke they tended to just break like a normal object and force him to clean them up.

Using that skill to make food had really cut back on his living expenses, especially given how much Taiga always ate.

He idly thought about everything that had happened up till now, how he had managed to figure out that Tohsaka was the Second Owner of Fuyuki and how the Matou were a long running family of Magi… not that he really cared about that but at least he knew the notable individuals in the city, including that Kotomine guy at the church.

Outside of that, not much had really happened, he went to school, was in the top twenty of his year, worked on his magecraft, worked part time all over the place and took the odd walk here and there if he ever needed to clear his head.

His walks were never really plotted, he tended to just plod along wherever his feet took him and today, his feet were taking him through the woods near the temple.

And that was when he saw her.

Wearing a long dark cloak, laying on the floor, clearly on her last breaths was a woman he was pretty sure he had never seen before.

So he did what came naturally to him, he decided to see if she needed any help.

"Hey, are you okay there?" his question was asked clearly and the woman simply looked up, her action was slow and it was clear to the red head that she wouldn't last much longer.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou could do little more than let out a sigh as he sat across from the purple haired woman who he had decided to heal with some of the magecraft he had worked on, honestly he was shocked at just how quickly she had managed to recover, though she did inform him that it was mainly due to the prana he had accidentally infused her with.

And she had quickly explained the situation to him.

"So let me get this straight," the teen started with a furrowed brow, "you are a heroic spirit summoned to fight in some secret tournament and the person that summoned you is now dead?"

He received a nod in response.

"And if you don't find a new master within the next half hour or so, your body will be rejected by Gaia and you'll return to non-existence," his tone was bland as he received another nod, "so how do I become your master?"

He found her confused expression at his question rather unusual.

"What?" her question was clearly made due to a certain level of disbelief at just how quickly he had decided to help her but then again, he was the type to help anyone he could.

"How do I become your master?" he asked her once again, it wasn't like he would struggle maintaining her after all, he did have over ten thousand magic circuits and if he ever wanted, he could easily just use his original circuits to project more prana, that always seemed to work for him.

He noted the way she seemed to smirk at that and wondered if making that offer was a good idea.

XXX XXX XXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PROJECTED MORE MAGIC CIRCUITS?!" Medea of Colchis was not happy... not one bit, the simple fact that her newly partnered master had so much Prana he made the Grail look inadequate wasn't a negative but when she had asked him how he had so much prana, his response had been completely nonsensical, with him claiming that he had simply projected more circuits.

You couldn't project magic circuits.

That was a fact of magic, you couldn't create more than you started with.

But this idiot of a boy was claiming that he had.

"Uh..." he was clearly unsure of how to respond to her anger and she couldn't exactly blame him, she could be outright terrifying when she got angry, "I used projection to create more magic circuits since my original ones weren't particularly good."

She seethed at that explanation.

"Show me your projections then!" she demanded, there was no way she was going to let him get off with such a dreadful excuse.

"Uh... okay," and with that he created a ball of glass.

She had to blink at that, there had been no surge of prana, no flash of light, nothing to indicate anything had happened, outside of the sudden, inexplicable appearance of a glass ball that was soon handed to her to study... she swore she would show him that his idea that he projected his magic circuits was wrong.

XXX XXX XXX

Medea was seriously beginning to wish she could dissect her master.

The idiot didn't even realise he wasn't using Projection, but the Denial of Nothingness.

Seriously, how could he not even notice he wasn't using any prana to 'project' anything?

"Master," she said as sweetly as she could manage, "you are not using Projection."

"Yes I am," he didn't even bother waiting for her to explain herself before denying her statement.

"No you aren't," she stated firmly, "what you are using is the Denial of Nothingness, a true magic."

"No I'm not," she couldn't stop herself from blinking at his quick dismissal of the truth.

"Yes you are," she tried to reassure him.

"No I'm not," her eye twitched, why wasn't he refusing to accept that he wasn't using projection but the Denial...

Her mind stalled.

By Zeus, he was in Denial of his own ability to use the Denial of Nothingness.

Never before had she felt the urge to smash her head against a solid surface as much as she did right then.


	2. Fate Arc 2

"So…. You're saying that by using this summoning circle, I can summon another servant to fight for me in the Grail war?" Shirou had to ask, earning a nod of acceptance from the elf like woman.

"Yes, with your prana capacity and the Denial Of Nothingness," he idly moaned that it wasn't what she said it was before she continued, completely ignoring his complaints, "you could probably maintain over a hundred servants at full power without the help of the Grail, let alone with it."

"But why am I summoning another one?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, earning a small smirk off the Magus from the age of Gods.

"You want to ensure the safety of everyone correct?" he nodded, they had already gone over his goals after all, "then think of it this way, the more servants you have, the easier it will be to protect everyone."

"Hmm… so, what is your goal for the Grail anyway?" he decided to ask, she hadn't told him about that yet but the smirk that graced her face told him he probably didn't want to ask anymore.

"Right now… nothing," he blinked, he had not expected that after all, "my goal doesn't require the Grail anymore… since I just want to live a life where I am not constantly getting screwed over by the Gods… where I can fall in love naturally instead of because Aphrodite forced me to."

Shirou couldn't stop himself from frowning at that before asking what was on his mind.

"But why don't you need it anymore?" he felt himself flushing as she stared at him blankly.

"You can support over a hundred Servants without the Grail… as long as you stay alive I _can_ live a life free of the God's," she stated bluntly, who knows, with the Denial of Nothingness you might even be capable of making me a new body that will allow me to live even after you've kicked the bucket, so to speak."

Shirou didn't know what to feel about that statement, well, outside of his irritation that she was still insisting he could use the Denial of Nothingness.

"So now, let's get this summoning over with," and with that, Shirou proceeded to start the ritual to summon a second servant.

XXX XXX XXX

Medea had to blink in surprise at what she had just seen.

She had NOT expected there to be TWO summoning circles in the shed.

"Servant Saber/Assassin, I ask of you, are you…" the two servants spoke simultaneously before turning to face each other and then her.

"What is going on here?!" the one that introduced herself as Saber cried out, obviously unhappy with the situation at hand.

"Are you the mage… that summoned me… to attain the Holy Grail?" Assassin however simply continued with her original question while facing Shirou.

"Uh… that's an awkward question to answer," that seemed to give the Assassin pause, "I did summon you but I don't really care about the Grail."

"Would one of you please explain to me exactly what is going on right now?" Saber asked with a twitching eyebrow and Caster couldn't stop herself from looking at the servant of the sword.

It was a girl, that much was for certain, what with her short stature and lithe body, along with the silky smooth blonde hair and steel armour with a blue dress underneath it… though what immediately caught her attention was the sword, or rather, how it was enveloped by a powerful current of wind that rendered it invisible.

The assassin however was clearly different, though definitely a girl as well… Medea found herself wondering just what sort of play in fate had resulted in her master getting three servants of the opposite gender for the war.

Assassin was clearly young as well, though her voice was far more… empty, it was the voice of someone that had only one purpose in life. Outside of that, there wasn't much she could say about the girl, she was dressed in a long black, hooded cloak that hid her face in shadow and that was it.

Though something told her, she shouldn't underestimate this assassin even if they weren't wearing the traditional skull mask.

"You do not care about the Grail?" the Assassin asked, completely ignoring Saber's question but earning a nod of confirmation from her master, "then you do not mind… if I destroy it?"

"WHAT!" the witch of Colchis nearly had to cover her ears upon hearing Saber's cry of disbelief, "what do you mean destroy it?!"

"Our God most-compassionate, has no chalice," and then her left arm shot towards the Saber.

"STOP!" and then she stopped, as one of the nine command seals that littered the young boy glowed brightly, "I don't want any of you killing each other!"

"She is a heretic… heretic's must die," Medea found herself gulping nervously at that, she hadn't thought her master would summon something like that… would summon a Zealot.

"No, no killing people… full stop," he added clearly unhappy with her definition of what was an acceptable reason to kill someone.

"You… are the master of both of us?" Saber seemed shocked at that revelation, "I thought…"

"I am not a participant in this war… I am just the Caster," she admitted with an air of smugness.

Then Saber seemed to grow even angrier.

"You… you are supporting three servants?" she practically growled out, earning a nod of confirmation from the red headed teen, "JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU KILLING TO DO THIS?!"

"None," Caster decided t interrupt personally, "he is a True Magician and has a prana capacity great enough to support over a hundred of us at full power without a Grail… and if he ever gets low, he can just make more prana out of nothing."

"H-he isn't harming anyone to support us all?" Saber definitely seemed shocked at that revelation.

"That is correct… he is only even willing to participate because he wants to save as many lives as he can," she really didn't understand the boy, but then again, he was a True Magician, you weren't supposed to understand them.

"Why?" Assassin spoke with clear distaste in her tone, "why save heretics?"

"Ah… it's a stupid reason really," her master was definitely getting annoying with how he seemed to constantly downplay everything about himself.

"Tell me," Assassin seemed far more interested in her master than whatever conversation was happening between her and Saber.

"Well… I promised my dad I would become a superhero and prove that you _can_ save everyone," she had to admit, he was right about it being a stupid reason, "so I want to save everyone to prove that our dream isn't a waste of time… I know it is a foolish dream and that I'll probably never succeed… but I'm not going to just give up, I'm going to keep trying to save everyone I can even if it is an impossible dream."

Silence reigned after that and Medea decided that her previous thoughts on his dream were wrong.

He wasn't stupid, he was an idealist that chose to keep chasing his dream even knowing it was impossible.

That was worthy of at least some respect.

Not much, but some.

"I see…" the voice was just the same as before and the Greek witch found herself wondering if she was going to have to save her master from a homicidal Servant, "we're the same."

That made her stall.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked in curiosity.

"An impossible dream… by destroying the Grail I can prove my faith," the black cloaked girl said quietly, "I am Servant Assassin… my order called me Zealot… I am yours to command… master."

"Wait!" Saber was clearly not finished, "unlike you, I have a use for the Grail, I cannot allow you to destroy it."

"Oh be quiet," she couldn't stop herself from making that command, "master has more prana than that lousy Grail, if you have any wish then he could probably use Alchemy to make it work without resorting to the Grail."

"The Grail is a very valuable Christian artefact and," she didn't get a chance to finish before Shirou cut her off.

"Christian? I thought it was a Celtic myth that was stolen by the Christians?" the red head asked with confusion in his tone.

"I... I don't know?" she seemed awfully embarrassed at that, "it could be either… all I know is that it is real."

"Of course it is real, we're supposed to be fighting in a war for it," Caster couldn't stop herself from pointing out.

"So… uh… Saber, Caster, Assassin… are you hungry?" and with that said, Caster found herself growing giddy.

And to think, she'd only eaten one meal by him so far.

She wasn't going to turn down any offer he made after that.

XXX XXX XXX

Kotomine Kirei was annoyed.

He knew that all the servants had been summoned but he hadn't had the final participants report in yet so he didn't know who they were.

It would've been so much easier to kill them if he didn't have to hunt them down first.

"Lancer," he called out, using his stolen Command Seals to order the Blue Clad Knight around… sure he wasn't actually using them, there were much better uses for them than making a dog sit, "patrol the city and find the masters of Saber, Caster and Assassin… if your noble phantasm fails, then retreat, that is an order."

"Tch," he knew that Lancer hated that order, he was a battle nut after all and probably hoped he could get a good fight in that night… he just hoped the blue clad warrior wouldn't run into Berserker again… it had taken a lot to get him to retreat and he had almost lost a useful pawn.

"Go," and with that, the spearman vanished to seek out the scent of blood.

Hopefully, tonight would be a good night and he would get rid of an enemy master without any difficulty.

And with that he returned to his office, to listen to all the most embarrassing confessions he had recorded in the booth.

Sometimes things just went too slow for his liking.

XXX XXX XXX

Saber didn't know what to think as she sat at the table, eating what was probably the greatest meal she had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

However her attention was focused not on the food that deserved it, but the conversation between her new master and Caster.

"So you're saying that if you can hit any servant with that little dagger, I can steal their contracts and gain more servants?" the red headed boy asked clearly, earning a nod off the purple robed woman.

"That is correct master, if you were anyone else then I would advise against trying to take anymore servants… but with your prana capacity and aim for the war… I think it is the best option for you to choose."

She didn't know what to think of her master, he was working towards saving even the Servants, completely ignoring the fact that they were fight FOR THE BLOODY GRAIL!

Well… she took it back, Caster didn't care about the Grail and Assassin wanted to DESTROY IT!

She took a deep breath.

She wouldn't let it get to her.

She would just have to wait patiently and perhaps her master would actually prove to be capable of granting her wish with Alchemy… but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing while some Zealot tried to destroy the Holy Grail.

"Seconds… please," Assassin's words cut through her thoughts as she realised, she had also finished her dish.

"Coming right up," and with that, the boy took the empty plates to the kitchen and refilled them using his True Magic.

Honestly, using such a powerful ability for such a mundane chore was ridiculous.

"SHIROU!" she jumped along with the other two servants as _something_ charged into the dining room before freezing.

She stood with her armour on, her invisible sword in hand.

Caster stood with her robes covering her frame and fire dancing in her hands.

… And Assassin… currently had a massive, fleshy, deformed arm twisting behind her.

And the intruder was staring in clear shock.

"Everyone, stand down," she heard Shirou say from his place in the kitchen, "it's only my legal Guardian."

"Understood master," and with that, all three of them put their weapons away.

"Master?" the brown haired woman muttered before falling down in a dead faint.

Her last words were…

"S&M… and Cosplay?"


	3. Fate Arc 3

Lancer stalked the residential half of Fuyuki as he tried to locate the other masters in the war, though unlike his master, he had no intention of killing the masters themselves… they were what was supporting the other Servants after all and he wanted a good fight.

Though that damned fake priest wouldn't let him.

He would've beaten Berserker if that ass hadn't called him off so early.

Well, maybe not… but that wasn't the point!

He really needed something to quench his anger at that fake priest, even if it meant mindlessly spilling a little blood, then it wouldn't matter.

So he was jumping over the rooftops, his goal… to find something to take his anger out on.

And then he saw it.

A young redheaded boy was walking through the street, clearly just wandering around like some sort of idiot.

And so, he decided to say hello.

"Yo…" he called out as soon as he touched the ground, his blood red spear in hand, "it's your unlucky day kid, you just so happen to be in the right place for me to take my frustration out on you."

And with that he charged at the boy who would soon be dea-HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF PRANA!

He didn't even know what hit him as he was sent flying through the air after smelling the boy suddenly emit… he would say the quantity would probably be about EX rank… no, it was definitely EX rank in quantity.

Was that a wall? Ow… yes it was.

He idly looked at the boy and noted that he had just been smack to the other end of the street.

Seriously? He had been expecting a weak little human with nothing to protect themselves with and instead he got someone with enough prana to put a Caster to shame?

Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Rule Breaker," he noted the voice that came from beside him just as something pricked at his arm.

And then he felt the connection between him and his master shatter and a new one form.

One with the boy on the other end of the street.

"What the fuck?" it was all he could say at that as he looked to his side to see what was clearly a Caster with a jaggy little knife.

"Well… that makes four now master," wait? Master? Four?

"So how many are left Caster?" the boy at the other end of the street asked.

"Just three, Rider, Archer and Berserker," wait, did that mean they had already taken out two other servants?

"Wait, so I have over half the servants in the war already?" over half… OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTIN ME!

"That is correct, with Lancer now your servant, we have easily the greatest force in this war," the grin on the Caster was easily one of the smuggest he had ever seen.

"Really? So you're sayin you think ya can beat Heracles?" the shrug he got in response made him gawk in shock, "you really do think you can beat Heracles in the Berserker class?!"

"Why would we try and beat him?" Caster seemed far too smug, "all we have to do is steal his connection to his master and make him one of our forces and everything will be fine."

Lancer just stared.

This Caster could break the bond between Master and Servant… and that guy could gather ungodly amounts of Prana in an instant…

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me," I was the only thing he could say, "dammit! And to think, all I wanted was a damn fight."

"You want to fight?" the red headed master asked with a couple of blinks.

"Yeah, that's the whole reason I'm even here, I just want a good fight," he admitted, it wasn't like he wanted anything the Grail could give him after all.

"Well… if you follow a few rules then I guess I could give you a good fight," now that caught Lancer's interest.

XXX XXX XXX

Kotomine Kirei would've growled if he ever did anything as unseemly as that… but he was a man of God and growling was beneath him.

"Lancer lost," he stated calmly as he sat in his office sipping a cup of Tabasco.

Most people would find that weird but he didn't care, he had long since grown desensitized to spice.

"So what?" the voice that answered was arrogant, so much so that the owner clearly didn't think much of the subject, "a rabid dog like that is worthless in the grand scheme of things."

"The master defended against him," his statement was just that, a statement.

"So what? If the mangy mutt couldn't even defeat a master then he was worthless," he almost had to sigh, trust Gilgamesh to look down on everyone without reservation.

"Perhaps, but he was a useful pawn and I failed to learn anything of value from the short confrontation," and boy had it been short.

"Pawn's are easily replaced," and with that, the Golden King left the room.

And Kirei simply continued to drink his hot-sauce.

XXX XXX XXX

Lancer had to admit, he _loved_ his new master.

"Is that everything you have Lancer?" the question was clearly little more than baiting him but he was more than happy to oblige.

After all, getting the go ahead to spar with Saber indefinitely was just too good a thing to pass up.

Every strike he sent at her was parried and countered with masterful precision and if he was any less skilled with Gae Bolg, he would've died long ago.

But he was just as masterful with his spear as Saber was with her sword.

Even when she tried to grab hold of his weapon, he had the skill, speed and reflexes to ensure she never got a grip on it.

It was one of the basic tenets of using a polearm of any kind, never let your enemy grab your spear.

The encounter was long, hard and exhausting, with him constantly trying to stick his spear in her and her trying to outmanoeuvre him and deal a debilitating blow.

Though, he was silently thankful that they had a near infinite supply of prana so the exhaustion was almost entirely mental from fighting at such a high level for so long.

But he would be damned if he didn't manage to put his spear in the girl before him!

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou watched on as Lancer and Saber continued their sparring, noting that Assassin was watching closely while twitching every so often, and idly wondered if he would be watching this scene often in the foreseeable future.

It was clear that Assassin wanted to kill the new heretic but was refraining from doing so for some reason, while Lancer was definitely enjoying it and Saber herself seemed to be grateful for the honourable opponent.

Well… as honourable as old warriors could be anyway.

He still used dirty tactics every now and then but given how common that was in history, he wasn't exactly surprised.

"Hey, Caster?" he called out, causing the woman to appear beside him, "is Fuji-nee going to be alright?"

He really didn't like the fact that he had ended up hypnotising the woman to make her forget everything about Saber, Caster and Assassin but it was the easiest option and when dealing with the Tiger… you never wanted to use a harder option, it would only cause more chaos.

"You took her home after erasing her memories," Caster stated bluntly, "she is currently asleep in her room and when she wakes up, she won't remember meeting me, Saber and Assassin, only having dinner with you."

"Yeah… about that…" he muttered quietly, causing her to look at him suspiciously.

"What is it master?" she sounded almost annoyed, "are you trying to say that you _didn't_ do that?"

"No," he quickly responded, "it's just that… well… Taiga didn't eat."

"So?" she clearly didn't understand but that wasn't really a surprise.

"Well, she's absolute hell when she's hungry," he admitted with a nervous grin, "tomorrow morning is going to be even worse, that is for sure."

"Worse?" Caster almost sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, so we're going to have to hide everyone," he admitted before looking towards the back yard and grimacing, "and fixing the yard before she gets here."

He was certain he could fix the yard quite easily…

The problem was getting the two battle nuts to stop their foreplay.


	4. Fate Arc 4

The school rooftop was a pretty plain place.

Not that Shirou really cared either way but he could easily spend his lunch break there.

Though right now he was studying a marking that was clearly the anchor for a bounded field that surrounded the school.

He didn't know what it did but he was certain it wouldn't be nice.

And the only reason he wasn't getting Caster to deal with it was because he didn't want to give away anything to Tohsaka.

Seriously, he had spent far too long hiding for him to simply go up to her and say 'hi Tohsaka, did you know that I am actually a magus that has been living in your territory for years without telling you?'.

Besides, given his name he would've expected her to figure out the fact that he was a magus.

Well… not quite a magus, but he had a very solid grasp of magecraft so that was something.

Of course, the whole fact that she clearly knew someone else in the school was a master wasn't much of a surprise, he also knew himself courtesy of the command seals that littered his arm and were currently hidden by a simple illusion Caster had put on them.

And then he heard the door open.

"Emiya-kun?" oh crap, it was Tohsaka.

"Hello Tohsaka, I don't see you up here often," he responded in his typical tone, then again, he had spoken to her often enough and pretty much always kept his circuits inactive when he was around her so she couldn't detect his Prana.

The fact that Caster had done something to mask the command seals ability to detect each other only made it easier to play the part of the normal person.

"Uh…" she clearly didn't know how to respond to him, so he decided to do something to take her mind off it.

"Hey, Tohsaka, do you have any idea who's vandalizing the school?" that seemed to draw her attention.

"What do you mean?" she definitely sounded confused and so he decided to point out the rune that anchored the bounded field.

"Well, someone is drawing on the walls," he said in an irritated tone, "see?"

And when she looked at the marking he could see her eyes widen briefly before narrowing.

"I see… I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this," she said with a 'happy smile'… he didn't believe it, she was the second owner of Fuyuki, there was no way she wasn't the sort that was capable of vivisecting her closest friend for knowledge.

Though he did hope she wasn't.

"Thanks Tohsaka, I really don't want Issei to have any more trouble than he already has to deal with," he idly wondered if she had come down with a fever what with how red her cheeks were going.

"I-it's nothing," and with that statement that he could swear sounded almost embarrassed, she turned her back on him before stopping in her tracks.

"Well well, what are you two doing together?" ah, that self-important, condescending tone meant there was only one person it could be.

"Hello Shinji," he said with his usual calm tone.

"Emiya… I have something I need to discuss with Tohsaka and you are getting in the way," his arrogant classmate stated with a superior smirk on his lips.

Shirou didn't care.

Then again, Shirou was perfectly willing to let everyone use him as a doormat even if he was technically an average one with superior projection skills and a decent repertoire of magecraft in his arsenal.

Shinji didn't even have magic circuits despite being born into an old family of magi.

He was definitely happy that his father had taught him all that political stuff before he passed on, who knows how useless he would've been if he hadn't been told.

"Oh, is it important?" he asked, though given how the boy clearly had a magical tome in his hands, he was probably going to be talking about the Grail War.

Especially if that book was what Caster had called 'a book of false attendant'.

"No, it isn't," Tohsaka stated firmly, though given the glare Shinji gave her for that statement, it was clear the other boy did not think the same way.

"Yes it is!" the arrogant boy almost snarled out, "though if that is how you want to play it then I suppose I can take advantage of it."

Shirou found himself raising an eyebrow at the blue haired teen's sudden change from snarl to smirk.

"Rider, eat him," and with that statement, Tohsaka's eyes widened, a beautiful woman with purple hair appeared out of nowhere, ready to slaughter him…

And Lancer intercepted her.

"Yo Rider," the Irish battle nut said with a cocky grin, "miss me?"

"LANCER?!" Shinji seemed shocked at the revelation that Lancer had been there all the time, "so Tohsaka, you were Lancer's master all along?!"

He sounded enraged by that though given how Tohsaka was just standing there gawking at the confrontation that really shouldn't be happening in the middle of the day, it was clear she had been just as shocked as he had.

"What?" she managed to get out before shaking her head, "no, my servant is Archer which means…"

And with that the two other masters looked towards him and he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine… I am the master of Lancer as of yesterday," he admitted, "so Lancer, I take it you've met Rider before?"

"Yeah, it was back when that Kotomine guy had me testing the waters for that arrogant prick he has hanging around the church," the blue clad spearman stated with a grin, "she's almost as fast as me."

Shirou for his part simply felt like sweat-dropping at that statement.

"Though I do feel kinda bad that our fight won't continue much longer," the Irishman said with a sigh, "though we'll get to fight much more later."

And before anyone could react, a familiar swish of purple appeared behind the servant of the mount and pressed a dagger to her arm.

"Rule Breaker," and with that Shirou felt another new command seal burn itself onto his arm and another tiny drain on his prana appear.

And the book in Shinji's hand burst into flames.

"Wha?!" the arrogant boy dropped it before backing away, "Rider! What happened?!"

"You're contract has… been terminated," Caster stated with her grin adorning her face.

"Seriously Caster? Is that really the best you could come up with?" the man in blue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Lancer," the cloaked woman commanded with a twitch in her features.

"Both of you, please stop this… and where's Assassin?" Shirou asked.

"Here," oh, looks like Assassin decided to capture Tohsaka while everyone was distracted.

"Dammit… how many people have you allied with Emiya-kun?" she was clearly trying to sound confident despite the knife pressed to her throat.

"None," he admitted, "Assassin, please release Tohsaka."

"Heretic," one word that explained everything to him.

"No, Assassin, you can't kill the heretic," he could see the frown adorn her face before she released the only human girl there, "sorry about that Tohsaka, Assassin doesn't like Christians."

He could easily see the twitch in her features at that admission.

"Emiya-kun… could you please explain to me why you are ordering about _three_ Servants?" she was clearly unhappy with the situation, so he just shrugged and told her the truth.

"Because they're all mine… and Rider is now too," he could see her features darken at that admission.

"You know Emiya-kun, I guess I seriously misjudged you," she stated with an undercurrent of rage in her tone, "I thought you were a good person, always willing to help everyone, always prepared to go out of your way if anyone asked anything of you."

He really didn't understand what she was talking about right now.

"And here I find out, you're a magus who's currently supporting four servants at the same time," okay… now why did she sound so betrayed? "tell me… tell me how many people you're slowly killing to do this?"

"What is it with people and that question?" he found himself asking Caster, "first Saber and now Tohsaka."

"Wait, what do you mean first Saber?" the young girl asked in surprise.

"Oh, Saber asked that same question when I summoned her last night," why was Tohsaka suddenly going pale and… was that urine he smelled?

Looking over to Shinji, he realised that, yes, it was urine he smelled.

"Y… you summoned Saber?" the nervousness in her tone was clear and she was definitely finding the knowledge that he had multiple servants difficult to deal with.

"Yeah, and she asked the same question you just did," he admitted.

"It isn't an issue," Caster stated bluntly, "normal Magi have to find a method of collecting extra prana if they wish to maintain several Servants, usually by taking it from the people in the local area… you on the other hand can just make more out of nothing."

"What do you mean make more out of nothing?" Tohsaka asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do you really want to fight a True Magician with five servants at his beck and call?" Lancer's statement seemed to make the two human's go pale in disbelief.

"Lancer! You weren't supposed to mention that," Caster told off the spearman.

"I'm not a True Magician," he moaned out, seriously? Why was she just so damned insistent that he was?

"Yes you are," the fact that Caster, Lancer _and_ Assassin said it in unison only made it even more annoying.

"W-what do you mean he's a True Magician?!" Tohsaka was clearly unnerved, so Caster decided to simply tell her what she kept telling him.

"He has mastered the Denial Of Nothingness and can just make more prana if he ever needs it… though he has also created extra magic circuits so even if he lost the ability to use it, he would still have massive quantities of prana flowing through his body," it was a simple statement, one that in the end, didn't really change anything now that the girl knew he was supporting five servants without any help.

"And you," the second owner of Fuyuki pointed towards the Servant of the Spell, "can sever the contract between a Servant and their master? Correct?"

"That's right," Caster seemed almost happy at the thought that the young girl understood the position she was now in.

"This is so not fair," she muttered before turning to him, "Emiya-kun, I am not stupid, in this situation I don't think I can beat you in this war."

Well, he supposed that was the truth, given how he had far more manpower than she did.

"I will surrender my Archer to you under a few conditions," well, he supposed that sounded promising, "you do not try to kill me."

"Deal," he said immediately, causing her to blink.

"I wasn't finished," she growled out.

"And I was just accepting that first part independent of the rest," he admitted making her blink in surprise, "I don't want to kill anyone, that's why I'm stealing all the servants, so they don't have to die either."

She seemed stunned at that admission before she shook her head and continued.

"The second condition… is that you make me jewels… lots of jewels worth millions of yen," he nodded, it wasn't like it would be hard for him to project a few jewels after all, "and lastly… that whatever wish you have for the Grail doesn't cause mass destruction... the last one is non-negotiable."

"Alright, deal," he admitted before noting how she was fidgeting nervously.

"And I want this deal sealed with a Geass," her words were simple and many magi would quickly deny such a thing but then again, he wasn't a typical magus.

"Alright," she looked at him in shock at his quick acceptance.

"T-then let's seal the deal," and with that the girl walked over to him, stood directly in front of him and stared straight into his eyes.

He wondered if her fever had gotten worse when he noticed just how red her face was going.

"T-there, all done," and with that she girl backed off before a man with white hair, tanned skin and a red coat appeared behind her.

"Uh, Tohsaka, I think you should go to home," he stated bluntly, causing her to send a glare his way, "well, with your fever and all…"

He didn't get to continue his statement as Lancer burst out laughing.

"Lancer… what's so funny?" he asked as Caster pricked the Archer with Rule Breaker and he felt yet another bond form with him.

"Sh-shut up!" he almost backed off upon hearing Tohsaka yell at the laughing Servant before turning back to him, "I-I'll be expecting entire bags full of gems by tomorrow!"

And with that she stormed off the roof of the school, leaving him with a hysterical Lancer and a clearly amused Caster and Archer… Assassin and Rider just kept their stoic demeanours throughout it all.

Shirou was briefly relieved to discover that Caster had erected a bounded field around them so no one would interrupt earlier but that was for another day.

"Lancer… why are you laughing?" he asked bluntly.

"You never told me you were a ladies' man," the blue clad man asked with clear amusement in his voice, making him frown in confusion, "she clearly has a major crush on you."

"What are you talking about?" his question simply made everyone freeze.

"Do you think he's screwing with us, in denial or just that oblivious?" Lancer asked Caster with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know… but I'm going to put my money on oblivious," she muttered matter-of-factly.

"Seriously, you guys can be jerks at times, you know that?" he muttered before giving them all instructions to astralize while he returned to class.

He was pretty happy he had had a big breakfast what with how he didn't get a chance to eat anything over the lunch period.

Sometimes having a ravenous Tiger at the table can be a good thing after all.

XXX XXX XXX

EMIYA was not happy.

He had been through countless Grail Wars, he knew almost everything there was to know about it.

And he remembered ALL the wars that involved a True Magician.

So he knew it was stupid to try and kill the younger Emiya.

Probably because he'd get screwed over trying to do that.

It was the problem of facing someone capable of producing infinite amounts of raw power and use it to empower multiple god like beings.

Besides, killing this other _him_ wouldn't help end him because this other _him_ was most certainly not him.

He was Casters enemy after all.

But hey, if he remembered correctly, this was the first time he had ever been on the side doing the curb-stomping, so it might make a nice change of pace.

Though he idly wondered who this new Assassin was, she wasn't someone he had ever really seen before after all.

Meh, it wasn't important, besides, a six on one against Heracles with an infinite amount of prana empowering everyone? That might actually make it a relatively easy battle for a change.

And if they managed to recruit him as well then…

Well, he supposed he could cover them all while they dog piled Gilgamesh.

He really liked that idea.

The Golden King wouldn't know what hit him.

He just hoped this other _him_ didn't decide to try and recruit him as well, that would just be annoying as hell.


	5. Fate Arc 5

Tohsaka Rin didn't know what to think.

Emiya-kun, the kind, idiotic fool… was a magus.

That thought simply didn't compute.

Especially the thought that he was a _freaking True Magician!_

That basically put him on the same level as the Dead Apostle Ancestors!

She froze at that thought.

JUST HOW LUDICROUSLY POWERFUL WOULD HE BE IF HE EVER BECAME A DEAD APOSTLE?!

There would be no way he wouldn't be granted a position as an ancestor… if she had heard right then the tenth slot was still open.

The worst part was that if he ever did become an apostle, he could just make more blood to drink if he ever needed to.

Hell, he might even end up just as dangerous as Zelretch!

But then there was another point…

Did she really care?

Sure she may have given up her Archer to him but it wasn't like she really could've stopped him from taking the prick away from her if he wanted to, five on one was not favourable odds for her after all.

It just meant that she had given up willingly and ensured her safety instead of risking a fight and getting herself killed.

Though he clearly didn't realise that she hadn't been confident at all when stating her terms.

Nor did she expect him to accept a Geass to those terms.

But from what she had managed to determine from that brief encounter, Emiya really _was_ as kind and helpful as he always appeared to be.

Which meant he should've been a crappy magus.

But he was a True Magician instead, even if he denied it, the servants all seemed so… exasperated at the fact that he had denied it.

Though the fact that there hadn't been any reports of sudden sickness causing people to drop down in exhaustion… she decided it was probably best to believe the Servants instead of the redhead.

She was definitely gutted that she had surrendered so easily, especially after her father died in the Fourth Grail War but this was different.

Her father had been confident in his ability to win the war, confident that his servant was undefeatable… and the enemy had aimed at him directly.

All that strength had been useless when there had been no-one to protect him himself.

And she was proud… not stupid.

And facing five servants and a True Magician was easily going into the region of outright stupidity.

"Hello Rin-chan," she froze in the middle of road before looking up and seeing a sight she wished she never had to… a small girl with bright red eyes and snow white hair.

And standing right behind her, looking completely menacing… was a giant with bronze skin.

The sheer aura it put out was definitely that of a servant.

She was definitely regretting not trying to get a place to stay at Emiya's for the duration of the war.

And for travelling alone.

So right now, she was all alone, facing off against an Einzbern Homunculus and a Servant, clearly Berserker (since she already knew that all the other servants belonged to Emiya)…

She was so screwed.

"Einzbern," she almost growled out, earning a light grin off the girl.

"What's wrong Rin-chan?" the little girl asked in a far too sweet voice, "why don't you call out your servant?"

Rin definitely felt like throttling the girl for that question but ended up saying what she could.

"And what use would that do against a Berserker like that?" she asked, earning a frown off the little girl.

"Just because you're going to die doesn't mean you should just give up Rin-chan," the Einzbern representative stated with an obvious amount of disdain.

"Oh, I get it, you just want to kill my Servant so he can't find a new master don't you?" she asked as smugly as possible.

"Well, I guess killing two birds with one stone is normal isn't it," the girl said with a grin, "especially when they're only an appetizer for the main event."

Rin felt her blood boil at that statement, to be dismissed so easily was just infuriating.

"Oh, so if I'm just the appetizer, then who's the main dish?" she asked with her growl still in her tone.

"Onii-chan," and with that she found herself frowning.

"Who?" she asked in confusion, earning a small laugh off the girl.

"My adopted Onii-chan… Emiya Shirou," Rin couldn't stop herself from just staring at the girl flanked by a giant.

She was hunting Shirou?

Did she have any idea what she was getting herself into?

"Uh… Tohsaka… what are you doing?" she froze as she watched the Homunculus stare at the boy she knew was there.

"Emiya-kun… this girl wants to kill you," she stated as she turned to face the redhead, quickly noting how he was dressed in surprisingly tidy clothes, "and why are you dressed like that?"

"Huh? Well, I was just on my way to work… so why does she want to kill me?" it was clear that he was confused as to why the girl would want to kill him.

"Because she is a master," she stated bluntly.

"Hello Onii-chan," she almost cringed at the sweetness in the little girls voice… and even more importantly the complete ignorance she was displaying and silently wondered what the girl would do when she found out that Shirou had ALL the other servants in the war and could STEAL hers as well.

"Uh… hello?" he sounded unsure.

"Why don't you call out your servant Onii-chan," the girl asked in what she was certain her typical 'I am going to kill you and you cannot do anything to stop me' tone.

"Uh, well I don't want to be late for work," Rin couldn't stop herself.

She just had to facepalm at that excuse.

Probably because she knew it wasn't an excuse but the truth.

"You won't be going to work Onii-chan," she noted how Shirou just frowned at that declaration.

"Uh, I need to go to work, they're already short staffed as it is," Rin could see the irritation beginning to creep onto the enemy masters face and almost had to snort.

Trust Emiya-kun to ignore the danger he was in and think about going to help out at work.

"You won't be going because you'll be dead!" the Homunculus finally seemed to snap at his casual dismissal of her threats, "Berserker! Kill him!"

And then the giant jumped at the True Magician.

Before finding himself getting pummelled by two blurs, one blue and the other purple.

"Yo Berserker," Lancer was back and Rin began to wonder if he was going to repeat what he said against Rider who was also readying herself for another attack, "we never did get to finish our fight did we?"

"Uh… can you guy's deal with Berserker? I really do need to get to work," trust Emiya-kun to keep talking about that.

"No need," and with that a certain red coated Archer appeared behind the giant and gouged a grove into the back of the hulking giant before dodging backwards.

"Rule Breaker," and with that he once again found himself gaining a new bond as Caster appeared behind the giant and plunged her knife into the wound caused by Archer… seriously though, why was an Archer using a sword?

"Well… that was just as quick as I thought it would be," Rin muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Y… y…you stole Berserker from me?" the white haired girl seemed to go pale and her eyes began to water, "damn you! Why do you always have to steal everything from me!"

She couldn't stop herself from blinking.

"First dad, now Berserker!" the girl was definitely upset, "I HATE YOU!"

"Huh?" Shirou seemed to be completely caught off guard by that declaration, "what do you mean I stole your dad from you?"

"Don't you dare deny it!" the snow haired girl shouted in anger, "if it wasn't for you then dad wouldn't have abandoned me!"

She could definitely see the absolute confusion in the boy's features at that.

"Oi kid," oh great, now Lancer was going to be getting in on the conversation now, "that guy's a moron so unless you explain it properly, there is no way in hell he's going to understand what you're saying."

Rin found herself sweat-dropping at that statement, the worst part was that she couldn't even make a case to defend the redhead.

"Dammit, if it wasn't for you then Kiritsugu wouldn't have abandoned me!" okay… now Rin was confused, who the hell was Kiritsugu?

"Huh? Wait… are you telling me… that Kiritsugu was your father?" the tone of his voice was bland as he made that question.

"Yes! Don't you dare pretend you didn't know!" the girl was definitely angry and was probably not really thinking of the fact that the boy she was yelling at now had _her_ servant.

"Uh…" the redhead just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "he never told me."

That seemed to freeze the girl in her tracks.

"Now, I really need to get to work, but if you want you can come with me and we can talk more there," the boy was being surprisingly reasonable, "besides, the Grail War is over now."

"What do you mean it's over now?" the red eyed girl asked with narrowed eyes, "not a single servant has been defeated."

"Yeah, well that's because I've now got all of them," that made the little girl blink.

"Is that some kind of joke?" the Einzbern homunculus asked with clear irritation, "how do you expect me to believe you have the prana to support a full seven servants?"

"He' s a True Magician, his prana supply is infinite," Caster simply stated bluntly over a quiet cry of 'I'm not a True Magician', "now, I would advise that you either run away or you take up my master on his offer… if you delay him anymore there is no guarantee Assassin won't kill you."

That was when Rin finally noticed the dark cloaked Servant standing in a ready position to kill the shortest of the collected individuals.

And then the girl made a sound similar to a boiling kettle.

"Fine," she stated with an air of finality, "I'll go with you to your work place and then we'll talk more."

"Uh… I know this is a little late but aren't you all forgetting something?" Lancer asked with a blank expression, making everyone look towards him, "like what I said about there being a servant in the Church."

That made everyone frown.

"But there are only seven servants in the war and Shirou already has all of them," she decided to put in her own piece of wisdom, causing the blue clad Irishman to shake his head in the negative.

"Nah, there was definitely another servant, how I don't know, but there definitely is," now that thought made her feel a chill run down her spine, there were only supposed to be seven servants and Lancer was claiming there was an eighth? If that was true then just how much else would be different.

"Uh… I really don't have time for this… I'm going to be late anyway without you lot talking about more stuff," Rin had to admit that it certainly was amusing to see him getting so low because he was going to be late for work.

"Where do you work?" Caster immediately asked.

"The Copenhagen," and before he could say anything else, the purple cloak had covered them all before vanishing to reveal that they were no longer on the residential side of the river but in an alley just behind the very bar he had mentioned, "that's handy, now could everyone please astralize?"

And with that, only Shirou, the Einzbern girl and Rin were left in the alley.

"You know Emiya-kun, I still expect those jewels…" she didn't even have time to finish her statement when a bag appeared in his hand and was promptly handed to her.

Upon opening it she found herself coming to a decision.

She was definitely going to try and seduce the boy before her.

Because being handed over one hundred million yen worth of all sorts of precious stones without a second thought was just too great an incentive to pass up.

Besides, out of all the boys in school, he had always been the one she liked the most.

"So, uh… sorry, what's your name?" Shirou asked the little girl while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern," the homunculus stated with a curtsy, "but you may call me Ilya."

"Alright then Ilya-chan, just let me explain everything to my bosses and then we can talk," and with that the red head placed a hand on the girls head and ruffled her hair in a friendly manner before heading into the pub.

Rin herself though noticed the blush that was creeping onto the girls face and decided to say something very simple.

"He's mine."

And with that, the dogs of war were unleashed.


	6. Fate Arc 6

Ilya had to admit, Shirou was not what she was expecting.

After getting all the urgent work out of the way at the Copenhagen, the owners gave him a paid break with which he could speak with her about everything that had happened.

He had been so patient, kind and attentive and the best part was that he made her feel something she hadn't since her parents left her.

Loved.

Despite only just finding out that she was technically his adoptive sister, he was already treating her like he had been looking after her his entire life... it was also rather disturbing when she thought of the fact that she was technically the big sibling.

However beyond that was another thing that made her nearly laugh hysterically.

Tohsaka Rin was helping out around the pub.

She was doing rather well but it was clear that she wasn't used to everything that happened in a place like this and that resulted in her displaying some serious discomfort when some of the more... lecherous patrons decided to try and cop a feel.

And judging from her expression whenever she thought no one was looking... she had probably never worked a day in her life until now.

But it eased some of the pressure off her Onii-chan so it was all good.

Plus it was funny watching someone from a long line of magi reducing themselves to menial labour in order to impress a boy.

Even if it was backfiring on her by letting that boy spend more time with her.

"So Onii-chan," she said in her sweetest tone, she had avoided talking about this until now so she decided it was time to ask, the fact that no one would understand a word they were saying thanks to the bounded field he had erected also helped, "what True Magic do you know?"

"None of them," his response was clear and irritated, "I keep telling Caster that I don't know any True Magic but she keeps insisting I do."

Now that was strange, why would a Caster claim he could use a True Magic if he couldn't?

"So why does she say you are a True Magician?" it was a simple question and the boy just snorted in response.

"She seems to think I can use the Denial of Nothingness when I'm just using projection," he said it in such a matter of fact manner that she found herself once again frowning.

"If that's true then how can you support seven servants so easily?" it was a simple question, she still remembered how difficult it was to support a single servant without the use of the Grail, and even with it helping support the servants, supporting more than one was still difficult for even the most powerful of mages.

"Huh, oh that," he said it dismissively, "I just projected more magic circuits and if I ever get low I project more prana."

She could do little more than stare at him blankly.

Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"Did you just say that you can project more prana?" she asked seriously, earning a nod of confirmation from her adoptive brother, "you can't project more prana."

"Yes I can," she simply stared even more… was he really stupid enough to think that you could project more prana?

"Projection is the act of using prana and manipulating its form so as to imitate another object," she stated academically, "you cannot create an object that requires more prana than is used… in other words, you cannot create more prana than you use."

He just stared at her as if _she_ had no idea what she was talking about.

So she decided to ask another thing.

"Tell me, how long do your projections last?" it was another simple question.

"Well… let's see, the longest they've lasted is probably the washing machine," he admitted thoughtfully, "that's been around for about… four to five years."

"Projections don't even last four hours, let alone four years," she decided to point to to him, earning a snort in response.

"No, they just stick around indefinitely," he was simply dismissing her attempts at reasoning with him.

"Onii-chan… even if you refuse to believe it, the fact remains that from what you've told me, you almost certainly know the Denial of Nothingness," she hoped that saying it as academically as possible would make him reconsider his position.

"No I don't," or maybe not, "I just know projection and a few other branches of magecraft."

She was beginning to understand what the problem with him was.

And she almost began to laugh out loud at that.

Her Onii-chan was in Denial of the fact that he knew the Denial of Nothingness!

He truly was a moron like Lancer said wasn't he?

"Anyway, I really should get back to work… we can speak again when I've finished," he spoke with that kind tone still in place.

And she could tell he was being honest.

It truly was strange and in some ways, it hurt.

That he had spoken to her for less than an hour and he was already far kinder and more accepting of her than her own Grandfather ever was just made her heart sink.

His kindness made her wonder… had her grandfather lied to her?

Was Emiya Shirou really the person that stole her father from her? Or had her grandfather been so angry about him betraying their contract that he had prevented her father from returning for her?

She never would've expected her grandfather to be capable of stopping her father… that is until Shirou had told her of her father's illness and how he died years ago.

If that illness had hurt him enough, then maybe he had lacked the strength to get through the bounded fields protecting her home?

She didn't know if it was true, she knew she could never truly know but those thoughts helped ease her heart.

They let her believe that her father loved her.

They let her believe that he hadn't abandoned her.

They let her believe that her brother wasn't her enemy.

They let her forget that she would die within the year.

She let out a heartless chuckle at that last thought.

Now that he wasn't there she was remembering again, remembering that her life was forfeit no matter what she did now.

If she had managed to win the Grail then she would've been capable of fixing herself, of creating a new body and transferring her soul to it or even manifesting her soul and becoming truly immortal.

But without the prana needed to force the manifestation of the miracle then she was…

Wait…

She needed prana…

If she had enough prana then she could force a miracle…

HOW BIG AN IDIOT WAS SHE?!

XXX XXX XXX

"Thanks for helping out Tohsaka," Shirou couldn't stop himself from expressing his gratitude towards the school idol for helping out when she didn't have to just so he could speak with his newly discovered little sister.

"Of course Emiya-kun, if you ever need help with anything then feel free to ask me anytime," she sounded… off. It was like she was forcing herself to be nice when she really didn't feel like being nice.

"Uh, Tohsaka… are you alright?" he decided to ask, earning another strained smile off the attractive girl.

"Oh, it isn't your fault Emiya-kun… however when certain… individuals, decide they can get away with trying to feel me up, I can get a little annoyed," she said through gritted teeth and with a clear amount of anger under her sugary sweet tone of voice.

"Ah… sorry about that, I don't usually have to deal with the customers," he admitted, though he did the remember those few occasions when older women decided it was alright to get a little touchy feely with him.

He blamed Fuji-nee for sending out those pictures of him on that really hot day when he was fixing one of her 'organisations' bikes… he had never expected her to take a picture of him without his shirt on after all.

Ever since then he had always made sure to wear a long sleeve shirt no matter how warm it was even if the damage had already been done.

"Like I said, it isn't your fault Emiya-kun… it's hers," and with that he noted how she practically pointed at the white haired girl who was currently staring into space with a completely blank expression on her face.

"Tohsaka, please don't blame Ilya-chan," he asked nicely, hoping she would be reasonable.

"But she's the one that decided to attack us tonight, if it wasn't for that then you wouldn't have needed help here and I wouldn't have had to deal with those customers," she stated quietly enough that none of the patrons would hear her.

"Uh…" he really couldn't find any real flaw in that particular piece of logic.

"Though I do have a question for you," she continued, once again catching his attention, "why do you have to work here when you can just make jewels to sell?"

"Huh? I don't make jewels to sell," he admitted easily, "I just make food and prana mostly, and I work here because I like it and Master and Neko-san need the help."

The way Rin just stared at him made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"You really are an idiot aren't you Emiya-kun," he just knew that question was rhetorical.

Though there certainly was a bright side to this situation.

He was finally getting to speak to Tohsaka Rin without worrying about what she would do if she ever found out he was a magus.

That was a very big plus in his books, after all, who didn't want to know Rin?

XXX XXX XXX

Eventually his shift at the Copenhagen was finished and after going into the alley, Shirou called out Caster.

"Alright Caster, can you transport us to our homes," the red head said calmly.

"Not just yet Emiya-kun," Rin had to admit, she was probably being a little too forward with this but she needed to make her intentions clear if what she knew of the boy before her was right, "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh, and what is it that you need to discuss with _my_ onii-chan?" Ilyasviel was definitely putting emphasis on the ownership aspect of that statement.

"Oh I don't know… how about the fact that there is still an unknown servant waiting in the background that could very well pop out and kill me at any moment," she decided to go for the sensible option, the option that said she was doing this to protect herself from this unknown servant… instead of put herself closer to him in order to improve her chances of seducing him, "you know, like you nearly did just earlier this very night."

"Ah… I understand Tohsaka, I have a few guest bedrooms you can use if you want," she had to blink at that, he understood exactly what she was requesting but seemed oblivious to her intentions… was there something wrong with him?

"Onii-chan… what about me?" damn that Einzbern, acting like a small child in order to manipulate _her_ target, "we're family so we should live together right?"

"Of course Ilya-chan," oh damn her for playing that card and damn him for falling into it so easily, "alright Caster, let's go home."

And with a swish of a cape they were once again in a different location.

"Wha?" one that apparently had Fujimura-sensei sitting at a table with Sakura…

"Uh… I was sure I didn't have anything to drink…" she almost had to sweatdrop at the Tigers statement.

"Ah, Fuji-nee," well that was a little more familiar than she had expected him to address her as, "sleep."

And with that the hyperactive teacher fell asleep with a thud.

"Ah… Senpai?" Rin had to admit, seeing her biological sister acting shocked like that was strange.

"Sorry Sakura, but you know what Fuji-nee can get like," Emiya responded with a smile.

"A-are you going to do that to me too?" Rin found herself wondering what Emiya was going to do now, was he going to try and erase Sakura's memories of what just happened?

"Why would I?" he seemed completely confused by that question, "you're a magus too aren't you?"

"Y-you knew?" Rin had to admit that seeing Sakura looking so shocked about it was rather strange.

"Well, the Matou are a long line of magi, Shinji doesn't have any prana and you do… so I was assuming you were the Matou heir," the boy explained and Rin had to admit that she couldn't really fault the boy on that logic.

"Senpai…" she didn't like it. Sakura was most definitely blushing and the way she was acting towards the True Magician…

Great… just great.

Even more competition.

"Onii-chan," though it appeared that the Homunculus was also annoyed by the appearance of more competition, "what is the Matou heir doing in your home?"

"Huh? Oh Sakura's been a friend for about a year," he admitted, causing the second owner to twitch slightly, "she helped me a while back when I got an injury during Archery practice… you know, since it was publicly known I couldn't just act like nothing had happened after I healed it."

"S-senpai…" Sakura seemed to shrink a little more at that explanation.

"I see…" it was clear to Rin that Ilyasviel was not happy with that situation one bit, "anyway, there is something I need to tell you Onii-chan."

Now she was definitely interested, something that the little girl had to tell him was probably going to be important.

"What is it Ilya-chan?" and then the girl started to talk.

"Well… I didn't tell you that I am a homunculus did I?" he blinked, "or that my family adjusted me while I was still in my mother's womb," he took on a confused frown, "or that because of those modifications, I'll probably die within the year."

At that statement, Rin saw Shiro's eyes widen in disbelief before he started talking.

"Wait, you mean we've only just met and you'll die so soon?" she began to plot the girls suffering, to put Shiro in such a state when she could've easily kept him in the dark and given him a chance to enjoy the short amount of time they had together.

"You want a container with vast quantities of prana in it don't you?" Caster stated with a blank expression on her face, earning a small, nervous grin off the snow haired girl.

"… yes?" she didn't sound particularly confident in that admission though Rin now understood what she was wanting.

After all, if you threw around enough power then you could cause a miracle to occur regardless of your skill or knowledge.

"What good would that do Caster?" Shirou asked, clearly he wasn't as read up on this as she was.

"Because with enough prana she could basically force the world to change for her… it is the same way the Grail grants wishes," the robed woman stated with an amused tone.

"So if I give Ilya enough power she should be capable of fixing her body?" he asked in surprise.

"Correct, though it will require about seven servants worth of power to make it work, that isn't much as far as you are concerned is it?" clearly the servant of the spell knew exactly what was required.

Though for a normal magus that would be a ludicrous amount to need, for a True Magician, such a thing would be about as difficult as taking a shower.

"Ah… alright then," and with that he closed his eyes and then just like before, without a single trace of prana being used, he was holding something.

"…"

Everyone could only stare as they noted the container he made for the godly amounts of prana he had just produced.

A plain old mug.

Enough power to destroy the world… contained in a coffee mug.

Rin had to admit it was rather anti-climactic.

"Here you go Ilya-chan," and with that the red head gave the cup to the dumbfounded girl and then she used it.

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou could only blink upon seeing the results of Ilya's use of the power he created.

Why did she look so much older now?

"Uh… Ilya-chan, what did you do?" he asked out of curiosity as she proceeded to pat herself down in surprise… he had to admit, the sudden growth had not been good on her clothes and she was now showing a rather large amount of skin.

"I… I gave myself a natural body," she said almost disbelievingly.

"But why do you look so much older now?" he asked, after all, having a natural body shouldn't have done anything to her age.

"Well… I am nineteen," his brain froze.

Nineteen?

Nineteen?

Ilya was NINETEEN?!

"Onii-chan…" her voice was low and she was looking at the ground, "THANK YOU!"

And with that he found himself about to get glomped by the _very_ attractive _older_ sister he had found just earlier.

And then his mind went blank again.

"…"

"…"

Why were their lips touching?

"EINZBERN!"


	7. Fate Arc 7

Sakura couldn't believe it.

This little girl that had just appeared…

Was kissing Senpai.

 **Kill her.**

And Rin… Rin was angry at that as well?

 **Kill her.**

Both girls were after Shirou.

 **Kill them.**

She could do nothing more than lower her head in shame.

 **Kill them.**

There was no way senpai would accept her tainted body and mind.

 **Kill them.**

They were going to steal senpai from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Uh… Ilya… what did you do that for?" she had to blink at that, she had just kissed him and he asked why?

"Oh Onii-chan… isn't it only natural to kiss the person you love?" the snow haired girl said with a coy smile.

 **Kill them.**

"Uh… not when they're family," that made the girl's smile drop.

"But Onii-chan," the girl whined.

"Wha-umph!" and just as the boy opened his mouth her mouth moved back towards his as his eyes widened.

 **Seriously… just kill them.**

"EINZBERN! RELEASE SHIROU RIGHT NOW!" Rin was definitely pissed as a dark ball of prana gathered at the tip of her finger.

"Uh…" a quiet moan drew her attention back towards Fujimura-sensei… and she found herself wondering what would happen next, "eh… SHIROU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Silence reigned after that as everyone including the white haired girl turned to face a furious Tiger who clearly did not like what she was seeing.

"Gargh... I-Ilya! What the hell were you doing with your tongue?!" senpai seemed completely shocked at whatever the older girl had done to him and she honestly began to feel her heart sink.

If such a head on approach was failing then what were her chances of getting with the redheaded teen?

 **Like I keep saying, just kill them and take him by force.**

Fujimura-sensei however seemed to simply freeze at that while the older girl took on a blank expression that just screamed 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"Lancer... I think I won our bet," Caster said out of nowhere.

"Well maybe if we actually had money to put on it then I'd pay you," Sakura found herself looking towards the direction of the voice to see a man in blue with spiky blue hair and a boyish grin... drinking Sake?

"Huh?... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SAKE?!" it looked like Fujimura-sensei was definitely angry.

"Drinking it, blame it on not having any beer," the man said with a shrug before taking a massive gulp of the beverage.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING MY BOOZE?!" the Tiger was definitely in a rage now.

"I'm Irish, it's what we do," the man said, causing the teacher to freeze, "besides, watching the train wreck that is that guy dealing with women is probably going to be even better after getting a bit of booze in my system."

"Lancer... why do you keep talking about me like that?" Senpai sounded seriously annoyed, "you keep talking about me and women but if you haven't noticed, I'm still single."

Sakura found herself staring at the boy in a manner similar to every other woman in the room... that is until Lancer started laughing like a madman and rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

"Dammit Lancer, why do you keep laughing at me?!" poor senpai... unable to even realise what was causing the guy so much amusement.

"You just had your freaking sister shove her tongue down your throat and you still don't understand," the man was definitely making a statement instead of asking a question.

"SISTER?!" Taiga was definitely shocked at that revelation and when it came down to it, Sakura found herself staring in disbelief.

"That's correct, allow me to introduce myself," the white haired girl responded before _finally_ removing herself from the red heads immediate vicinity, "I am Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, Emiya Kiritsugu's daughter."

"Kiritsugu's... daughter?" and with those words finally escaping her mouth, Fujimura-sensei fell backward as consciousness left her.

"..."

"I'm seriously beginning to think I need some sort of guide to help me figure out what the hell is going on with my life," Sakura found herself once again frowning as Shirou made that claim.

"Now Onii-chan, where were we?" and it was with a lecherous grin adorning her face that the Einzbern turned to face the red head.

 **Oh for fuck's sake, just kill them already!**

"Shut up Einzbern," Rin shouted and was clearly getting just as annoyed as she was with the homunculus trying to steal senpai when another voice interrupted the conversation.

"Matou heir..." it was Caster, her expression blank as she interrupted everything that was going on, "were you ever planning on telling anyone about that voice in your head?"

 **Oh crap.**

XXX XXX XXX

Shinji hated how everything was going.

Why had Emiya managed to defeat him?

He was supposed to win the war!

He was the best master!

He was the greatest of everyone involved in the war!

So why the hell had Emiya defeated him so soundly?

"..."

It was because the bastard had _cheated_ , he had multiple servants and was using a True Magic to maintain them.

That was why he was currently at the church. He had complained more than enough about how unfair it was, that Emiya had cheated... and that damned priest had simply said 'there is no such thing as cheating in a Grail War'.

What did he know? He'd never been involved as a participant, that bastard had no right to put him down like that.

The only good thing that came from it was the new servant that now obeyed him.

Gilgamesh, the King Of Heroes.

The strongest servant.

With Gilgamesh at his beck and call, Shinji knew that Emiya wouldn't stand a chance against him.

He was the greatest master after all.

And when it was over... he would show Sakura his broken and lifeless body and let her know just how worthless the 'fake janitor' was and that she had always been blessed to have him as a brother.

Or better yet...

"Gilgamesh, come, we will show that loser who's boss and destroy his stronghold," he said with a manic laugh erupting from his lips.

"You dare give orders to me, the king?" the golden armoured hero asked with narrowed eyes and an aura of murder surrounding him.

"Of course I do, I am-argh!" he found himself emptying his bladder involuntarily for a second time that day as the Golden King grabbed his throat and gave him a true death glare.

"Do not think for one moment that you own me boy," the Servant stated, "Kotomine is simply asking me to help you because he wants to make this war more interesting... I have no need for worthless trash like you."

Dammit... why was this happening? Ever since he had found out that Emiya was a magus...

Emiya...

Yet again that boy was the one thing that destroyed his life.

After all, if it wasn't for Emiya then he would have free run of all the girls in the school... but nearly half of them seemed to like the fake janitor more than him... HIM!

The worst part was that Tohsaka, the one person he wanted more than any other, clearly preferred the red head that let everyone walk all over him!

Back when the loser had attended Archery practice, Tohsaka would show up every day and have morning tea with Mitsuduri... after he left, she only showed up at most once a week.

"Dammit, I just want to make Emiya suffer," he managed to get out of his lips, earning an amused grunt off the king who promptly released him.

"Given how little conflict there seems to be, I will deal with this boy," the red eyed Babylonian stated with an irritated sigh, "but for the lead actor to take the stage so soon... is such shame."

Shinji could do little more than grin as he watched the first legend walk towards the home of the boy he considered a mortal enemy.

He had always hated how that guy felt so superior he didn't have to compete with him.

XXX XXX XXX

Matou Zouken, formerly known as Makiri Zouken released a sigh as he thought over what he knew of this Grail War.

To think that a True Magician was involved and now had all the servants.

Well... all of the official servants anyway, there was still that remnant of the previous war hanging around.

What annoyed him was that his worthless grandson had lost his servant so easily.

And it wasn't even as if his servant had been defeated, instead the bond had been broken and reformed with another master.

So Rider was now running around under a different master who just so happened to have unlimited prana.

But maybe he could use this, if he could get Sakura to absorb the servants then he could complete the Grail and...

XXX XXX XXX

Sakura couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

And unlike so many other times, this time it was a real one.

To think that senpai had willingly given her a cup just like his little sisters for her to put a wish to.

And she already knew it had worked.

She was no longer feeling the horrible heat that always plagued her, she no longer felt that leash that had always connected her to her adoptive grandfather...

Sure her appearance hadn't changed but she could feel the lack of crest worms in her body, the lack of prana being drained from her, the lack of that dark voice trying to tempt her to kill all the others around her, the reappearance of her hymen...

And she could also tell that the man that had tortured her for over a decade no longer existed.

She had actually managed to erase him.

His mark was still left on her mind but her body was no longer tainted like it used to be.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

Senpai would accept her like this.

"T-thank you senpai," she managed to get out, her smile easily the most honest it had ever been.

And with that, she did the one thing she wanted to do more than anything else.

She leaned forwards and kissed him, square on the lips.

"SAKURA/MATOU!" she ignored Rin and the Einzbern magus as she noted how he seemed absolutely gobsmacked by her action.

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" and then her eyes widened at the one voice she didn't expect to hear.

"FUJIMURA-SENSEI/FUJI-NEE?!" oh great... now she'd never hear the end of it.

"Oi, Caster, what're the odds he'll finally understand why we laugh at him?" Lancer said from across the room.

"I would say, one hundred to one," the Greek Magus stated bluntly.

"What are you guys talking about?" they were right.

Even now he still didn't realise.

Maybe competing with the others wasn't a good idea...

They'd probably need each other's help to get through that thick skull of his.


	8. Fate Arc 8

Shirou had to admit, things were certainly getting weird since the start of the Grail War.

A Grail War that had lasted all of two days.

First he had met Caster, summoned Assassin and Saber, contracted Lancer, then Rider and Archer and lastly Berserker.

Then he had discovered he had an adoptive sister, discovered she was going to die and helped her survive, discovered that Sakura had had absolutely horrific things done to her by her grandfather and brother and he had managed to help her the same way he had helped his sister... and both had kissed him.

It was the kisses that really caught his attention.

Why were they doing it?

And why did Rin seem so angry at the fact that they had kissed him?

And why did Fuji-nee seem so... well, lively when she caught Sakura kissing him?

That wasn't even including that jerk Lancer and how he kept laughing at him... and calling him a ladies' man... and making bets with Caster about him...

Seriously, what did they all find so funny?

In the end, all he could do was let out a sigh at that.

He had no idea what was going on.

Sure thank you kisses weren't normally on the lips but he supposed he _had_ saved their lives, so their gratitude was probably a little greater than normal.

Though it was really weird that his first kiss was stolen by his own sister.

Even if it wasn't by blood.

He idly wondered though, why had Sakura taken Ilya and Rin away?

Oh well, he guessed he would probably find out sooner or later.

He was also grateful that whatever might happen, he wouldn't have to deal with Fuji-nee taking everything out of context.

Sometimes it was just so convenient to send her home under hypnosis.

XXX XXX XXX

"So..." Ilya started as she watched the other two girls that were vying for her Onii-chan's heart, "why did you call us here Matou?"

"Indeed, I don't believe we have anything to discuss now," Tohsaka was clearly wary as well, the Matou were a long line of magi and therefore, rather likely to have some type of powerful magecraft on her side.

"Yes we do," the purple haired girl stated with a firm voice, "Shirou-senpai."

"What is there to discuss?" Rin certainly sounded offended at that statement, "just because you two managed to get the first strikes doesn't mean I'm backing down."

"And do you think I'm going to give up on him just because we're adopted siblings?" she asked with just as much seriousness as the Tohsaka heir.

"No I don't," the Matou girl was far more assured than she was before, "but let's look at it this way, I kissed him and he didn't realise what my feelings for him were," that was perfectly true, then the girl pointed at her, "you even shoved your tongue down his throat and he still didn't realise what you want of him."

Ilya found herself gritting her teeth at that statement.

She really wanted Shirou, he saved her when the rest of her family would sacrifice her... plus he made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever he spoke to her.

"So what are you saying?" she decided to ask through gritted teeth, she would hear out the girl but if she didn't like what she heard then she would most certainly make her life a living hell.

"If we can't get through to him alone... then I think we should work together," that made her freeze and clearly Rin was just as shocked at that statement.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful plan," all three of them jumped in shock at that statement before turning to see a familiar robed figure leaning against the wall, "take him to his room, strap him to the bed and ravish him for an entire night... who knows, maybe I'll join in too."

"Caster... what are you?" Tohsaka started to ask before getting cut off by the woman.

"Let us be honest here," she started, "despite his flaws, my master has so many good traits that _not_ feeling some attraction to him is rather... difficult."

"Are there any other servants in your position?" Ilya found herself asking curiously.

"Assassin is interested in it as well, apparently she finds his devotion to his ideal's something worth respecting," the Greek witch said with a small grin.

"Really? I would've thought a Muslim wouldn't have sex outside of marriage," Tohsaka sounded almost offended as she said that.

"According to what she told me... as his slave she is legally allowed to do so," that made Ilya sweat-drop, something she was certain Rin and Sakura were also doing.

"That's... different," the second owner of Fuyuki proceeded to say with a sweat-drop.

"And what about Saber and Rider?" Sakura asked with a tilted head.

"From what I can tell... Saber is too proud to admit that she's interested and Rider... is more interested in you," Ilya couldn't stop herself from smirking at seeing the Matou heir turn a shade of red usually reserved for cartoons, "so if you are there, then she would most likely be more than willing to join in."

"... so that is potentially seven women," Tohsaka stated while blushing slightly, "... alright, I'm in."

"..."

Ilya didn't know what to think however, given what had happened the last time she had tried to seduce her Onii-chan...

"Alright, we do it tonight," and with that, the four conspirators made their plans.

XXX XXX XXX

Gilgamesh could easily detect the bounded field surrounding the Emiya household, certainly it was subtle and he could tell it was purely an alarm system but that didn't really matter, if he knocked it down then the owner would be informed of his arrival and if he ignored it, the owner would be informed of his arrival.

He didn't care, they were about to face the king after all, letting them know wouldn't make any difference to the outcome of the fight.

And so he ignored it and simply walked in, ready to give the owner a taste of true despair.

Oh, and that cowardly rat was still following him.

By the time he reached the front gate, a young redhead had already emerged from the grounds and immediately he stalled.

He could tell from the mere flavour of the boy's magic.

He was a True Magician.

No wonder the idiot he was now working with failed to win.

"So... I come here expecting a useless worm and instead find a tiger with its fangs bared," he wasn't going to underestimate the boy before him, he knew just how dangerous those that knew True Magic could be... he had faced them before after all.

"Huh?" the boy sounded confused, "oh, Shinji, what're you doing here so late at night?"

"Shut up Emiya! I'm here to kill you!" seriously, that rat was just plain arrogant, even he wasn't guaranteed victory against a True Magician... a worthless worm like him wouldn't last one second against one, "after all, I now have the strongest servant!"

"The strongest servant? Oh," the boy seemed slightly surprised at that, "hey, everyone, it's the eighth servant," wait? How did he know he was the eighth servant?

And then they arrived, seven servants... all connected to the boy... including _his_ Saber.

And then he noticed the three girls that appeared from the gates with murder in their eyes and he began to wonder if he had made a mistake.

"I am the bone of my sword."

The man in red started to chant, drawing the attention of everyone around.

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."

"I have created over a thousand blades."

Alright, everyone seemed awfully confused at the white haired man's decision to start an aria, so most likely not Caster then.

"Unknown to death, nor known to life."

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."

"But these hands will never hold anything."

"So as I pray... Unlimited Blade Works."

And then the world was altered.

And he let out a sigh.

"Do you seriously think a Reality Marble will defeat me?" he asked in disdain, he had shattered one from within just the previous war.

"Who said I was planning on beating you with it?" the tanned man stated with a smirk, "this is just so the house doesn't get levelled... Saber, catch."

And with that he saw it.

A cheap imitation of _his_ Saber's sword.

Which she promptly caught before the faker proceeded to produce another two copies which he held in his own hands.

"You know, having unlimited Prana certainly is nice," the man said before crossing the imitations over, "Ex-calibur."

Oh that is so not fair.

With a massive jump he avoided the massive waves of holy light that crashed into his previous position.

"EX-CALIBUR!" only to find himself in mid air, with no way to manoeuvre out of the way of two new blasts heading in his direction.

"Oh this is bullshit."

XXX XXX XXX

Saber had to admit, getting to fire off Excalibur blasts with every swing without having to worry about tiring out was such a novel experience for her.

Sure she had always had a lot of prana but the cost of using her noble phantasm was just so high that there was she had to make every shot count.

But now, now she was finally getting to show that stuck up Archer from the previous war just how powerful she could be if she didn't have to worry about prana expenditure.

Honestly, it actually made the fact that Archer could create copies of her sword less worrying and more a minor curiosity.

Right now, she was getting her revenge on the golden king that had made a mockery of her in the previous war.

Every shield he pulled out was shattered by the Excaliblasts and she knew that the foe didn't have an unlimited supply of shields capable of defending against her attacks.

And she could do this all century.

Ah, a direct hit!

His armour was finally shattered, revealing a lean body rife with tribal tattoos.

What she knew she and Archer had to do however, was ensure that he never pulled out that sword of his.

"Rule Breaker," and then her salvo stopped as she realised something.

Archer of all people had just managed to sever the Fourth wars Archers contract.

And now she had the same master as her mortal enemy.

"Tell me boy," he spoke quietly, "do you really think you can command I, Gilgamesh, the king of kings?!"

Gilgamesh... HE WAS FREAKING GILGAMESH?!

Then she saw it open once again, the Gates of Babylon, showing off hundreds, if not thousands of legendary weapons, all ready to be fired at and skewer her master.

"Gilgamesh," the voice of the red headed boy could be heard over everything as she felt a truly monstrous prana appear within her master, if she was to rate it she would have to say it was someone between one and ten thousand servants worth of power... that all flowed into a single command seal, empowering it beyond anything she could imagine, "I command you to obey me."

And the command seal vanished.

But she could feel it, binding the golden king to slavery under the boy that had just become his master.

That was when she decided, she _never_ wanted to piss off the boy that her contract was held with.

"Until you learn to keep your ego in check, you are no longer allowed to wear that armour," with that the golden kings armour vanished, "you may only wear this."

And with that the boy created a new set of clothes for the king of kings and Saber found herself having to suppress a laugh.

"Master," Assassin's voice cut out over everything else, "what should I do with this?"

"Kill him," Saber found herself looking, not at Shirou but at the purple haired girl that she had met just earlier tha night.

"Sakura what do you mean?" Shirou was clearly confused by that, "isn't he your brother?"

"Senpai..." it was clear the girl was now feeling guilty about her previous statement.

"I have a better idea," Rin seemed awfully amused by that statement, "after all, Shirou has more than enough power to force a geass on him and he definitely deserves to suffer for everything he's done throughout his life."

"I know," it seemed that Sakura was fully on board with that idea.

"Fine..." and with that, a geass was forced onto the blue haired boy... who promptly begged for death.

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou had to let out a sigh after everything was said and done.

It seemed that the Grail war was finally over... though he supposed he would have to find the Grail for Saber and Assassin to argue over later.

But for tonight, he had eight servants and three attractive magi staying at his house.

He didn't fully understand why the three magi were still there but hey, he wasn't going to turn them down.

After all, even if they only thought of him as a friend, it was still nice to be near such amazing women.

He started to prepare himself for bed, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants when he heard the door slide open and immediately rebuttoned them.

"Senpai," ah crap, what was Sakura doing here now? He remembered that she had said she would be getting ready for bed and that was about five to ten minutes ago... he just hoped she had kept herself dressed otherwise he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile.

So he turned around and saw a sight that made him feel light headed.

She was only wearing a bath towel.

And why were Rin, Ilya, Caster, Assassin, Rider and Saber all there and wearing the exact same amount of clothing?

"You won't escape this time Emiya-kun," Tohsaka said with a grin.

"Now Onii-chan, are you ready to accept our love?" Ilya asked, making him blush at the obvious teasing that she was doing.

"I am ready to... accept master," Assassin said in her usual monotone.

"Come now, don't you remember why I don't need the grail anymore?" Caster continued for the whole point.

"I'm here because Sakura is," Rider stated bluntly.

"I'm only here because everyone else dragged me," Saber said with a blush.

And with several grins adorning the faces before him, Shirou soon found himself getting pounced on, quite literally.


	9. Fate Arc 9

Fujimura Taiga was certain something strange was going on.

She didn't know why she thought it but recently some things seemed to feel... a bit off.

But she wasn't going to let that stop her from getting her morning meal off Shirou… Sakura would probably also be there like she usually was.

Sure it was Sunday but it wasn't like they'd turn her away, honestly they'd be even more shocked if she didn't turn up.

And so she barged into the house and prepared herself to yell the name of her little brother figure…

Before she found herself stopping and staring.

She blinked at the sight before her, rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"…"

WHY THE HELL WERE MATOU SHINJI AND A BLONDE STRANGER STANDING AROUND IN FRENCH MAID UNIFORMS?!

She couldn't do anything more than stare in disbelief at the sight before her.

And so she decided to do what any normal person would do… and ignore the two males dressed in those scandalous maid outfits and went to see if Shirou had made breakfast yet.

He wasn't there.

She began to wonder if this was a strange dream, Shirou was _always_ awake before her, so was Sakura for that matter, so clearly they should be in the kitchen or dining room right about now…

No, there was no way she would dream of Sakura and Shirou being anywhere but the kitchen.

So she pinched herself to make sure… ow…. Yes this was not a dream…

She began to feel a certain level of trepidation as she headed towards the room of her young charge, knowing that something seriously wrong must be happening if he wasn't up by now… and she was still concerned about the two she had seen upon entering the house and how they seemed to want to ignore her as much as possible.

Ah, there it was, the door to Shirou's bedroom, she would just open it and…

Her mind froze upon opening the door.

That was not Shirou.

Neither was that…

Or that…

Or that…

Oh, there he was, currently laying under the dark haired girl with a deformed arm… with Tohsaka Rin attached to one arm, Sakura attached to another, his sister resting his head on her cleavage, the blonde girl that had introduced herself as an acquaintance of Kiritsugu attached to a leg, a beautiful woman with light bluish hair and pointy ears gripping his other leg and lastly a woman with a blindfold and long purple hair resting Sakura's head in her cleavage…

What really caught her attention however was that not one of them was wearing a single piece of clothing.

Her brain began to struggle between two possible options, the first option was to shut down upon seeing her 'little brother' in such a compromising position… however it was the second option that won this time around.

"SHIROU!"

XXX XXX XXX

Well… that morning was definitely awkward.

To think, he'd had sex with _seven_ women in one night and had been caught in the aftermath by Fuji-nee.

He didn't regret it though.

"Shi-rou…" she definitely seemed angry at him, especially now that Ilya and Sakura had decided to… help him eat.

Well… at least now he finally understood why Lancer kept laughing at him.

Though now he was pretty sure the Irishman was laughing at the fact he had finally figured out why.

To think, he'd never even considered the possibility that a girl could like him like that.

"Nii-san," Sakura promptly said, causing Shinji to walk over with a pained expression on his face… maybe putting him under a geass that forced him to be completely subservient to Sakura had been a tad cruel, "we're low on supplies… please go to the shops and buy some more."

Shirou knew that excuse was a complete lie, he could simply create more food if he ever wanted… which meant she just wanted to send him out in that outfit.

"C-can I at least change first?" he sounded truly distraught over that order.

"Nope," the girl that had helped out around his house for over a year said with a bright smile.

"Sakura… why is your brother wearing… _that_?" Fuji-nee asked, he knew exactly why… it was vengeance for raping her… not that they'd let Fuji-nee know that.

Besides, given the way she was currently glaring at everyone… Shirou decided it was probably best to deal with her properly right now.

"Caster… can you please deal with Fuji-nee?" he asked, earning a grin off the hooded woman.

"Of course master," she said before pointing her hand at the hyperactive teacher.

"Master?" were her last words before falling back in a dead faint.

"There, when she wakes up, she shouldn't recognise any problem with having found us together… or with the slaves wearing maid outfits," Medea said with a smile.

"Damn you… I am a king, not a slave!" the blonde King of Kings stated with anger clear in his tone.

"Then why don't you try to defy your masters orders?" her smirk said it all.

With the amount of prana he put into that command seal, the effect was far more powerful than even three full command seals could be, despite the general command that was given.

The red eyed servant would not be defying him any time soon, that was for certain.

"So… does anyone know where the grail is kept?" he decided to ask, causing Ilya to smile viciously.

"Oh, of course I know where it is," she said with a grin, "do you want to go?"

"Ah, well… Assassin wants to destroy it and Saber wants a wish granted so…" he muttered quietly, earning several sighs off the rest who just knew this was probably going to the second biggest problem of the war.

The biggest had always been getting through Shirou's thick skull.

They still had to find a way to make him believe he wasn't using projection.

"Alright then... should we go now or do something about Fujimura-sensei?" Rin asked with a bland expression.

"Uh..." well, it looks like they just had that decision taking out of their hands, "what happened?"

Fuji-nee was groggy as she got up, shaking her head clear before looking at them all and then quietly dismissing the closeness between him and the others... before she started to clutch her head and grimace.

"Wha?... urgh..." the noises she was making were much more pained than usual and Shirou found himself growing truly worried out her health.

"Caster? What's going on?" he asked as calmly as he could, knowing that a panic would only cause more issues.

"We've been messing with her mind too much in too short a time, her brain is rejecting the latest batch of hypnosis," she stated bluntly, causing him to freeze in terror... if Fuji-nee couldn't be hypnotised anymore then...

"SHIROU! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" the yell was just as he expected from the Tiger and he prayed things wouldn't get too out of hand.

XXX XXX XXX

He had to admit, having members of the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families there made explaining everything to Fuji-nee so much easier.

They had explained everything to the woman and informed her that if she told anyone about it she would be hunted down and killed by the mages association.

While it was certainly not pleasant to see the woman that was like a little sister to him (he had always been the mature one of the two despite her being older), it appeared to have gotten the woman to quiet down a little.

What she said next however really caught him off guard.

"Wait... so you mean my grandfather wasn't joking about Kiritsugu being a magical assassin?" pretty much everyone did a spit take at that question.

"WHAT?!" he couldn't believe it... the thought that Fujimura Raiga knowing that his father was a magus was just wrong, there was no way...

But then again, Raiga _had_ apparently knowing him from before he retired so it was possible the man had managed to learn of Kiritsugu's status at some point.

"Yeah, he kept telling me that Kiritsugu was a magical assassin and that I must not tell anyone," the woman with light brown hair said with a surprised expression on her face, "I always thought he was making fun of me."

All this time... all this time and all those memory alterations and they hadn't needed to do a single one?

Shirou felt like banging his head against the table.

"Though it doesn't excuse you sleeping with _seven_ women!" and he quickly found himself on the receiving end of her fury again, "how did you even get them to agree to such a thing?!"

"To be fair," Lancer said while downing a bottle of beer, "they're the ones that jumped him, hell, even sticking their tongues down his throat couldn't get it through that thick skull of his."

Silence reigned at that before...

"What?"

Taiga sounded far less angry and far more deadly now.

"Are you telling me that they forced my little brother?" oh... crap, now she was close to trying to kill them.

"It wasn't exactly forced... just really... really unexpected," he decided to point out, once he had finally managed to realise just what was happening... well, he was more than happy to cooperate.

"SHIROU!"

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou had to admit, calming the angry tiger was not an easy task but they had eventually managed to succeed... albeit temporarily, by putting her to sleep and having Caster return her to her home.

According to the servant of the spell, Raiga had been surprised at her sudden appearance but understood exactly what was going on.

And even explained that he knew all about the existence of magecraft due to having people tail Kiritsugu every now and then.

Apparently they had witnessed and recorded some of the Fourth Grail War first hand.

So he knew not to push a servant.

But now, they were finally on their way towards the true location of the Holy Grail... and Saber and Assassin were getting some seriously strange looks.

Then again, given how they had not been bought any casual clothes yet, it really wasn't that surprising.

"I will not let you destroy it," Saber stated seriously, causing Assassin to glare at her.

"I will prove my faith," it was the only response of the girl that had altered her body to better use all the techniques of the previous Hassan.

"As an important Christian artefact I cannot allow you to destroy it, no matter what you may desire," the petite blond stated bluntly, causing a certain level of killing intent to flood the street and make several people freeze in their tracks or hurry away from their location.

Then Ilya leaned over to the blonde servant and whispered something into her ear for roughly ten seconds.

"Are you serious?" the servant of the sword asked with shock clear in her tone, earning a nod off the white haired girl, "I see..."

"I will destroy... the grail," once more Assassin stated her caused, earning a sigh off the blonde knight.

"In the face of your faith... my will to deny you withers... I shall not attempt to stop you," Shirou began to wonder why the girl was now standing down... though Assassin seemed to take it for face value.

"Ilya... what did you tell Saber?" he asked quietly, hoping Assassin couldn't hear him.

And then his 'sister' leaned into his ear and said three words that made him snort.

"It's a fake."

XXX XXX XXX

It took about an hour, but they eventually managed to clear Mount Enzou of everyone that was currently there and set up a bounded field capable of hiding the summoning of the Grail.

"So... all we have to do is pour enough prana into this circle and the Grail should be summoned?" Shirou asked, earning a nod off Ilya.

"Yes, normally it would take the souls of the servants entering to summon it... but with the amount of prana you can produce, you should be capable of bypassing that restriction," she stated seriously.

"Alright then, let's summon this," and with that statement, he pushed some prana into the circle that would summon the Grail... if he was right then he was probably putting about one hundred servants worth of power into it and sure enough, the results began to show themselves.

It was massive, a tower of black and red with matching mud running down it.

" **Seriously?"** an unfamiliar voice called out, causing him to look towards the owner of the voice.

He was surprised to see a young man with spiky black hair, tanned skin with tattoos covering every inch of his flesh and wearing a red cloak wrapped around his waist and a red headband.

" **You go about stealing servants because you don't want to kill anyone and then you go ahead and summon me anyway?"** the voice of the person definitely sounded wrong, **"are you ignorant or just plain stupid?"**

"Uh... who are you?" it was all he could do, he had no idea who this person was after all.

" **Who am I? I am the voice inside your... wait, no... that's not quite right..."** the stranger muttered, **"you don't have any dark impulses... at all."**

"What do you mean?" he really didn't understand what this person was going on about.

" **I am Servant Avenger,"** wait, another servant? Just how many are there? **"also called Angra Mainyu, all the worlds evils!"**

"I wouldn't have expected all the worlds evils to look so... human," Rin stated with an unimpressed expression adorning her face.

Only for the stranger to suddenly turn into a shadow like being.

" **Would you rather speak to me like this?"** it asked.

"Point taken," and with that the final servant took on the image it used when they first met it.

" **You know, I really should thank you,"** it said with a grin, **"with the amount of prana you've given me I was able to create a new body for myself and will be more than capable of destroying every last human on this planet... maybe even as fast as the spider or dog."**

Then a knife touched his throat and a cheery voice cut through the cavern.

"Rule Breaker," and with that Shirou found himself feeling yet another contract forming with him.

" **Oh... that is so not fair,"** and with that, the red head decided it was probably best to give Avenger the same command he gave Gilgamesh.

With the power of about ten thousand servants he gave the order.

"Avenger, I command you to obey me," and with that he gained possession of all the worlds evils.

" **I hate you,"** was the only thing to leave Avengers mouth upon receiving his first order.

He was going to join Gilgamesh and Shinji as a maid and was forbidden from harming anyone.

And with that, he was made to leave

"Alright," he said upon taking note of the Grail that was still present and filled with prana, "so, Assassin, are you going to destroy it now?"

He had to blink a couple of times upon seeing her sitting crossed legged with a frown on her face.

"It is... a bit bigger than I thought it would be," she was definitely deep in thought before she eventually rose from her seated position and then pulled out a knife and started to stab at the massive structure...

This was going to take awhile.

XXX XXX XXX

Eventually the servant of stealth managed to figure out one thing, the Grail was a living thing made of flesh and as soon as she had, she simply touched it... and it promptly exploded.

Really... to think it had been so simple to destroy.

Afterwards he decided it was finally time to go home... though first he would have to buy his servants some casual clothes... then he froze and nearly facepalmed... why should he buy them clothes when he could just make them?

And with that thought in mind he returned home, ready to face a furious Tiger once more.

At least he would have good nights for the rest of his life if last night was any indication of what was to come... which would probably be everyone.


	10. Fate Arc Epilogue

Shirou had to admit, it would be strange to go to school now.

Especially now that he was sleeping with both Rin and Sakura.

"And in breaking news, police have cordoned off the Fuyuki Church after the local priest dropped dead of a suspected heart attack in the middle of a sermon yesterday," he heard on the television as he ate his breakfast, "the reason for the cordon is currently unknown, however detectives have reported that something was discovered during their investigation into Kotomine Kirei's death that has prompted a further investigation."

That name caught his attention, he had wondered if he would ever have to deal with the priest but he supposed that he no longer had any reason to do so.

"Huh? Oh I guess they found the bodies," Lancer muttered quietly as he took a drink of his morning ale.

"What bodies?" Shirou found himself asking the blue haired Lancer... who was currently dressed in an open yellow shirt, white vest, typical denim jeans and with sneakers.

"The ones he used to feed Gil over there," that statement made him cringe, "anyway, I'm going to go fishing, Archer, Berserker, either of you coming?"

"Why not," the white haired servant of the bow said with a grin as he got up, and in a flash of light a fishing rod appeared in his hand.

"Huh? What was that?" everyone blinked at his question.

"What do you mean?" the tanned man asked as everyone looked on in confusion.

"What did you do?" he asked once more, causing the Archer to look down at his hand.

"I projected a fishing rod," he stated bluntly.

"But what was that light?" that seemed to make everyone outside of Fuji-nee stare at him blankly.

"That always happens when a person uses projection," the white haired man stated with a blank expression adorning his face.

"No it doesn't," he asserted, causing the man to let out a sigh of suffering.

"Yes it does, just like how any projection does this when broken," and with that the man snapped the rod... which immediately turned to particles of prana and vanished from his sight.

"Wha?" he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Why had the rod vanished?

His projections always remained after he had damaged them so why weren't Archers?

"That is true projection, Emiya Shirou... it is basically an inferior form of The Denial of Nothingness you use," the man stated and his mind stalled.

His father had always told him that projection was a useless spell, that reinforcement was always a better choice to use... his servant had just shown him what a projection was and then proceeded to tell him that projection was little more than an inferior version of the Denial Of Nothingness...

Everyone else kept telling him that he was using the Denial Of Nothingness and that you couldn't project prana...

"Wait... do you mean I really _am_ a True Magician?" he spoke those words disbelievingly and immediately noted how everyone was now staring in shock.

"Archer... I don't believe it... you actually managed to get through that thick skull of his," Rin seemed amazed, though the man just shrugged.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," and with that he walked to the door, "you coming Lancer?"

The grin the Irishman wore upon standing up was clear to everyone, "don't think you'll beat me at this Archer, I've been fishing since I was a boy, I'm almost as good at fishing as I am with a spear."

He also noted that the last of the male servants was also following the two... it really was strange to see him now that Caster had removed the mad enhancement and rendered him sane again... not that he could really detect much difference, the giant of a man was still a swirling ball of rage whenever he wasn't sitting quietly.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go," Ilya said as she jumped to her feet and was soon followed by Saber, Caster, Assassin and Rider.

"Huh? Where are you going Ilya?" he asked out of curiosity, it wasn't like they had anywhere they needed to be after all.

"We're just going to set up something for us to do while you're at school," she said with a smile, causing him to accept it as five of his lovers left the house, each giving him a kiss on the lips before leaving.

"I still can't believe it," Taiga said from her position at the table, her food mostly untouched, "my little brother... has a harem..."

Shirou had to admit, he kind of felt sorry for the woman.

XXX XXX XXX

Jubstacheit von Einzbern seethed as he read over the letter that had arrived just that very day.

Ilyasviel had betrayed him for Emiya Shirou... and the Greater Grail had been destroyed.

He felt a rage boiling in his body at that knowledge, that a being he helped create had betrayed him and destroyed his only goal in life.

They would have to pay.

He would make sure of that.

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou felt extremely self-conscious as he walked towards the school, Rin clinging onto one arm and Sakura clinging to the other... it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for all the stares he kept getting.

He had managed to convince Sakura to let Shinji wear his school uniform to school but he was keeping his distance from the three magi.

The talk of Shinji's exploits in the shopping district yesterday made it perfectly clear that more than enough people at school had seen the boy in a maid outfit.

Some of the talk seemed to suggest that the red haired boy had beaten down Shinji and made him his bitch... which to be fair, wasn't far from the truth.

He had been made Sakura's bitch.

Eventually though, they made it to the school and were forced to separate.

"Emiya..." his old friend Issei called out as he took his seat, "is it true that you were seen in the company of that witch?"

Shirou really didn't know what Issei's problem with Rin was but everyone knew the boy had something against her.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" he asked, earning a scolding off the other boy for letting her get her claws in him.

He didn't bother letting the other boy he was happy he had.

XXX XXX XXX

First period of school and Shirou already found himself staring in disbelief.

What the hell was going on here?

WHY WAS ASSASSIN TEACHING RELIGOUS EDUCATION?!

"Oi, Emiya, what's wrong with you?" Issei asked with concern clear in his voice.

"You have no idea."

XXX XXX XXX

Gym class... at least here he would get a chance to clear his head and try and figure out exactly why Assassin was in his school.

"Alright everyone!" a far too familiar voice cut in to the students idle chatter and Shirou found himself turning to look with increasing disbelief.

"I am your new Physical Education instructor, Miss Saber, do you have any questions?"

XXX XXX XXX

Okay... history, he should be clear here...

"Hello class, I am Miss Caster, your new history teacher."

XXX XXX XXX

"Hello class, I am your new Physics teacher, you may call me Miss Rider."

XXX XXX XXX

Shirou couldn't stop himself from nearly pulling his hair out.

Why were they all there?

What was going on?

"Emiya, what is wrong with you today?" Issei asked as he made his way along the corridor and to the roof in the hopes that he could at least get some time to think.

"Hello Emiya-kun," ah, maybe Tohsaka knew something.

"Ah, Rin, you have no idea how glad I am to see you now," he managed to get out before a light grip made itself known on his arm.

"Senpai," he could see Issei staring in confusion as Sakura latched onto his arm and Rin quickly caught the other.

And once more the stares started.

"Emiya, what is going on?" Issei really seemed confused right now and he was about to answer when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Hello Onii-chan," everyone in the corridor froze as he immediately realized who was now latched onto him.

"Ilya?! What are you doing here?" he asked in shock, causing everyone to simply widen their eyes at the sight before them.

"Oh, I thought I told you, we needed something to do while you were at school... so we transferred," and with that one statement everything fell into place.

"Now, is there a broom closet we can use anywhere?" he felt a blush creep onto his face before he found himself getting dragged off by three beautiful magi, mostly likely towards somewhere the four servants were.

He had to admit, his life certainly had gotten more interesting now.

XXX XXX XXX

Mitsuduri Ayako couldn't stop herself from gawking.

Rin, Sakura and some girl she had learned was a new transfer student... were all with Emiya Shirou.

And they all clearly knew about each other... then another point struck her mind, that girl had said 'we transferred', not 'I transferred'.

Issei had already managed to faint at the revelation that Shirou was with three women but she decided to follow him, to see if she could find out anything more about the strange situation that had suddenly popped up.

What she found was a closed room, with the four that had left the second year classrooms in the room... with the four new teachers she had heard about.

She could do nothing more than stare through the keyhole in disbelief.

Emiya Shirou officially had a harem.

XXX XXX XXX

One and a half years.

That was how long it had been since the end of the Fifth Grail War and Shirou found himself taking a breath as they proceed to leave Heathrow Airport.

Rin wanted to join The Clocktower and he was not going to deny her access to the organisation.

Besides, Ilya's grandfather had destroyed his house trying to get vengeance on them for destroying the Grail.

Those Homunculi didn't stand a chance.

Still, at least they no longer had to worry about the head of the Einzbern, what with how the man was now operating under a Geass of servitude towards Ilya.

"Sella, Leysritt, Grandfather, put the luggage in the trunk," he heard the snow haired woman command. It had taken him a little while to find out about Sella and Leysritt, Ilya's personal Homunculus maids... but when he did, the two soon found themselves living under the same roof as everyone else.

It also didn't take long for Ilya to bring them to bed with her.

"Nii-san, please be careful with those, they're rather important," Sakura gave her order to Shinji and soon, everyone that had come in physical form was ready for the car ride to the Clocktower.

Which also included Saber, Avenger and Gilgamesh... who was now promoted to wearing a butler outfit, much to both his relief (at finally getting out of the maid outfit) and despair (at still being lower than nearly everyone else). Apparently Avenger quite liked the butler suit.

Shinji however... wasn't getting out of that outfit for another seven and a half years if what Sakura had told him was true.

Saber for her part was wearing an Armani suit that she said was similar to the one she wore while participating in the Fourth Grail War... it had certainly been a surprise to find out about her deal with Alaya but in the end, they decided that she would get to live a proper life until Shirou was on his last legs and then he would give her a cup of power with which to change her history with.

That was before they used that very technique to give themselves eternal youth.

The car ride there was done in a limousine, allowing all of them to sit close together while also keeping the three slaves separate from the rest.

And then they arrived.

XXX XXX XXX

Lord El-Melloi the Second almost let out a sigh as he waited for the arrival of the newest heads of the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families... honestly, to have all three founders of the Grail War going to study at the Clocktower together was just asking for trouble.

So when the cars finally arrived, he was prepared to give the usual platitudes and just get it all over with.

That is until the door opened and the first person stepped out.

 _Your loyalty is splendid, never tarnish it._

Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh was there.

Gilgamesh... was wearing a butlers uniform?

He had to blink at that, that is until the next person stepped out.

It was a boy with dark blue hair... wearing a French maid outfit?

He had trouble holding back his laughter at that, even through the next of the people to leave the limo... who he thought felt like a Servant, though a particularly weak one if he was.

And then Saber stepped out.

His laughter stopped at that.

The last two surviving servants of the Fourth Grail War were there.

And then the rest emptied themselves from the Limo and he found himself growing more and more concerned with each face that emerged.

Sure they were mostly teenage females, with an old man and a teenage boy as the exceptions but the way the Fourth Wars Archer was bowing to each and every one of them told it all.

They were all monsters.

"So... this is the Clocktower," the red headed boy said as he looked on and then behind before nodding his head once, "alright everyone, you can come out now."

And then he found himself growing truly terrified.

Six Servants literally manifested around the group... and he knew they were Servants because nothing else gave off the same feeling they did.

Was this an invasion? He counted nine servants, two more than there should be and they had just been summoned right at the entrance of the Clock Tower.

"Gilgamesh, take my luggage," Saber commanded, earning a frustrated expression from the blonde king.

"Of course... Saber," he said through gritted teeth and just like that, everyone prepared themselves to enter the building.

"Hello, I am Tohsaka Rin," a young woman with dark hair wearing red said with a smile, "my companions are Ilyasviel Von Einzbern, Matou Sakura and Emiya Shirou."

EMIYA!

"Hm... oh, greetings Waver Velvet," Saber stated after taking a look at him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise at being remembered by the Servant of the Sword, "you appear to be doing well for yourself."

He didn't truly know how to respond so he simply winged it.

"Yes, I have been working on behalf of the Archibald family ever since the Fourth War Ended," he admitted, "though, I am surprised you remember me, Servant Saber."

He could tell that the other magi standing by with him were shocked by that statement.

After all, the thought of finding a Servant outside of a Grail War was ludicrous.

"May I ask... how are you still here?" he decided to see about digging for information, hoping he could perhaps discover why these people all seemed to be so easy around what he was going to assume were three servants.

"My current master possesses more than enough power to keep all of us sustained without the aid of the Grail," now that thought was terrifying.

"A single magus has the raw power to support nine servants without the grail?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, however seeing her smile and nod in confirmation his head began to feel light.

"H-how?" he asked, hoping he could discover the power that allowed a man to do such a thing.

And then the redhead walked forward and extended his hand.

"Hello, I am Emiya Shirou, current master of the first magic," and then he fainted.

XXX XXX XXX

Barthomeloi Lorelei walked through the halls of the Clocktower with a haste she rarely ever used.

She had heard rumours that some boy calling himself Emiya was capable of the First Magic.

If it was true, then the boy would be a person worthy of her respect.

If not... he wouldn't live past the hour.

And so she found the area he was supposed to be staying and knocked on the door before entering.

She was immediately struck by the number of females in the room and how they all seemed to be moving into it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the boy who matched the descriptions of what she had heard asked.

"I am Barthomeloi Lorelei, the vice director of the Clocktower," she stated clearly, earning a widening of his eyes before a smile spread across his face.

"Ah, that's good, I was meaning to speak with you anyway," she had not expected that response.

"While that may be, I have heard off certain individuals that you have mastered the First Magic," she asked, earning a nod off the boy.

"Yeah, it took me years to realise it though," that made her frown.

"Show me."

And with that the Clocktower changed forever.

* * *

And this is where I originally ended the fic in the Random Skits Collection.

However, I may end up writing crossover chapters every now and then but there is no guarantee of it happening.

So without further ado.

Shadow out.


	11. Sekirei Arc 1

Okay, here we go.

This arc was obviously inspired by Gabriel Blessings In Flight fic, though it will definitely not be anything like that fic.

For one thing, it should be _much, much_ shorter (I'm hoping to not exceed ten chapters for any arc, though whether or not I succeed with that goal is questionable).

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Sahashi Takami was pissed.

She had been busy dealing with little one oh eights' adjustments when she had been called out of the office for a piece of malfunctioning equipment at the airport.

To think, it was simply installed so that no idiotic Ashikabi could get themselves and their Sekirei captured and experimented on by various government agencies around the world… sure she realised they probably didn't realise that and were only thinking about how that idiot Minaka had practically forced them into participating in a secret tournament that could very well result in the death of their partners… but they could at least try to understand why the idiot wouldn't let them leave the city.

That's not to say she was on Minaka's side, the Sekirei plan was most definitely not something she approved of but keeping the Sekirei contained was a completely different matter.

She tried to ignore the fact that one of those Sekirei was currently following her under orders… after all, if the description of the error that was occurring was accurate, then she may very well need the blood soaked swordswoman there to ensure the enemy didn't make it out of this attempt alive.

And so she slammed open the door leading to the waiting room the victim was being held in before stalling.

Why were there eight people there? And why were seven of them women?

And why were four of them snuggled up to the redheaded boy that was currently sleeping on the sofa?

"You are significantly late," she didn't get a chance to speak before she was cut off by a young blonde woman wearing a top of the range business suit, "I am of the opinion that we should sue your company for wasting five hours of our time."

Takami really did not know who this woman was or who she thought she was but there was no way that woman was going to get away with speaking down to her in such a manner.

"Wasting _your_ time? And what of the waste of my time being required to come over here is for me?" she growled out as menacingly as she could, noting that the petite woman was most certainly not afraid of her.

"It is your company that sent you here, we were more than willing to ignore this issue but the fact it has taken you so long to respond to it and have immediately started attempting to intimidate us is making me rethink the current situation," a stunningly beautiful woman with light blue hair stated in a tone that conveyed an anger that dwarfed her own.

"Saber, Caster… that's enough," Takami found herself looking towards the red head who was just now raising from his sleep, rousing the women latched onto him in the process.

The employee of MBI took that reprieve as an opportunity to look over everyone there.

Outside of the blonde in the Armani suit, the woman with blue hair was wearing a rather plain brown skirt and a denim jacket that revealed little of her figure to the world… though she was certain that the woman would most certainly have one worth showing off if she wanted… though she frowned as she thought she saw the woman's ears _poking_ through her hair, but that wasn't possible.

Then there was another supernatural beauty, a woman with knee length, flowing violet hair and grey eyes hidden behind a pair of oval glasses. She was wearing a rather plain set of clothes as well, a simple black top and dark jeans.

The four that were attached to the boy looked a bit less ethereal in their beauty but they were still all attractive to say the least.

All of them were young, probably their early twenties. One of them had black hair that fell past her shoulders and was wearing a red coat, black pants and a white shirt. Another possessed purple hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a beige skirt and a pink cardigan. There was another dark haired woman who looked to still be in her teens, only her hair reached her shoulder and she wore an Armani suit as well.

And lastly, lastly there was the woman with snow white hair and with the girl opening her eyes, it became perfectly clear to Takami that the girl was an albino due to her red eyes.

"Onii-chan," she froze at that word coming from the white haired girl, "is it finally time?"

"Ah, sorry Ilya-chan, the technician has finally gotten here but we still have to wait a little while," the red head sounded far too kind and gentle to be someone working in espionage, plus, bringing along so many beautiful women would not be a good way of hiding.

And then she froze.

The girl that referred to the boy as her brother had just _kissed_ him. And it wasn't even a chaste kiss on the cheek but a full out mouth to mouth, most likely with tongues too…

Takami immediately felt like she shouldn't be there.

The main reason was because she was more than capable of imagining those two trading places with her own children and she really did not want to think of Yukari kissing Minato… full stop, let alone like that.

"Ahem… if you would please stop doing that then I can deal with this issue we are currently having," she really didn't want to act reasonable right now, this person was most likely a spy and she was not going to let them screw with their tech like this.

"Sorry," the red head at least seemed apologetic for that distraction, "so what's wrong with the machine?"

Takami didn't really care much about the conversation that happened after that, it was mostly her accusing him of being a spy, asking for his details, seeing some information that started to paint a picture that she took too long to notice.

And then she noticed it and her heart sank.

"Could you please blow into the machine… one more time?" she was feeling a sense of dread and horror at the possibility before her as she recalibrated the machine to do something it wasn't made to do.

And with the next puff, she finally understood what the problem was.

A partial match for two people.

And then she felt her head grow light as she processed the information she had just managed to discover.

Emiya Shirou, was her long lost son… her oldest son's twin brother…

"Uh, Sahashi-san, are you alright?" the boy asked her and she idly noted the fact that Karasuba was looking on in interest.

"Ah… well… I've discovered the problem," she admitted as she took in his features, "it was coming up as a partial match for two individuals… in the second database contained within the machine."

"Wait… so a partial match would mean that I am likely related to these people," the boy she now knew as Shirou said, earning a nod of confirmation from her, "so what was the second database checking?"

"A list of the MBI employees that were used to test the device to make sure it worked properly," she admitted, knowing that the next point would probably change everything.

"I see... so I have relatives that are still alive," the boy before her said with a contemplative air about him, "Sahashi-san... would it be possible to keep these people ignorant of me?"

She froze in disbelief at that question.

There was no way he could actually be asking something like that… was there?

Then the girl in red slapped him over the head.

"Gah! R-Rin! What was that for?!" he clearly seemed shocked by the girls action and in response, she simply crossed her arms before saying something that aught her off guard.

"Because I know you," that was a pretty straight forward answer but the following statement was even more important, "so I can tell that you really are interested in meeting them."

She noted the grimace that appeared on the young man's face before he opened his mouth and was immediately cut off by the purple haired girl in the pink cardigan.

"Senpai is too kind," her voice was quiet and clearly the girl wasn't as confident as the dark haired one that was apparently named Rin, "but your family will want to know you're alive won't they?"

"B-but they'll be better off without me," she felt her heart clench up at that statement, "I mean, they've already gone nearly fifteen years thinking I'm dead, so wouldn't it be easier for them to just keep thinking that?"

Easier for them.

She felt her rage boil up under her skin as she focused on that one part of the reason.

This young man planned on keeping his family in the dark about his existence so they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of reintegrating him back into their fold?

In the end though, regardless of his reasons, it didn't change the fact that his request was impossible.

"I'm afraid that your request is impossible," she stated bluntly as she had another look over the gathered group of women that were surrounding him, "however, I would like to ask this… what are those women to you?"

She really was curious, it was clear that they were close, but the question was, how close?

She already realized that this boy was clearly in a relationship with his adopted sister, but the question was what his connection to the rest was.

"We, are his lovers," the girl with light blue hair stated in a matter of fact tone.

The nods of agreement from the rest made it clear exactly what was going on.

"Uh… ah…" she had trouble thinking straight.

Perhaps if they were Sekirei then she would understand the situation, but for several women to be with the same man, fully aware of each other's existence and not making any negative motions towards each other was rather surreal to her… it was almost like one of those manga her daughter occasionally read.

"Tch, stop being melodramatic and just tell us where we can find his family already," the girl named Rin demanded and Takami found herself collecting herself before answering.

"You're looking at one of them," silence reigned as everyone processed that information.

"WAIT?! YOU DON'T MEAN?!" Shirou probably would've jumped out of his seat if he wasn't currently being held down by a few girls but it was clear he was shocked by the revelation.

"It turns out that I am your mother," it was clear that the realisation of just who he had been talking to was pressing into him as his eyes widened and she gave the girls another glance as if to point out that she knew about his relationships already.

"Oh? So you're Onii-chan's mother huh?" the white haired woman stated with a mischievous grin, "looks like white hair runs in both sides of the family."

She felt her eye twitch at that… seriously, a girlfriend was supposed to feel intimidated by the mother of a boy… at least, that was how she thought it was supposed to work but then again, she was just a _teensy bit_ of a workaholic so she didn't have too much time to spend with her known children.

"Hmm… you know, I think I prefer Shirou with that mop of red on his head," the woman named Rin said while rustling his hair.

"R-Rin!" it was clear that he was embarrassed by the way she was treating him but Takami didn't know what to think.

Seriously, her other son had never even had a girlfriend, let alone several at the same time so this was alien territory for her… or rather, completely unfamiliar territory for her, since she actually worked with aliens that particular phrase was actually a bit out of place for her.

"That's enough!" she finally decided on the appropriate course of action and shouted while glaring at the girls that had gathered before continuing, "I have just found out my first son is alive and that he has a _fucking harem_ , and you people don't even seem to realize just how bad the situation you are in is!"

Silence reigned before the girl in pink placed a finger to her chin and seemed to have a look of realization at whatever thought had crossed her mind.

"Ah! Of course! We need to tell Lorelei about this," the grey haired MBI employee nearly choked at the fact they seemed more concerned about this 'Lorelei' person than her, especially if the flinches were anything to go by.

"Y-yeah… but… that might make her come here too," the girl named Rin seemed hesitant at that claim.

"That would be… interesting," the blue haired woman stated with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's so interesting about bringing the Dominatrix over?" Takami found herself nearly choking at the dark haired girl's question.

"Because I think she would be interested in that woman over there," the blue haired beauty stated while pointing towards Karasuba.

"Oh? And you think I would care about some random woman?" oh god… this was bad, Karasuba sounded like she was actually getting interested and that never ended well.

"It doesn't matter… Lorelei gets pretty much anything she wants," Shirou said in a manner that said that he wasn't all that happy about it himself.

"Except the first wedding, that belongs to me," the white haired sister of the boy said with a smirk.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Takami found herself flinching back alongside Karasuba at the sudden outburst of about half the women that came with her newly not-quite-as-dead-as-she-thought son.

The argument that proceeded was one that she was certain she would never forget…

Especially with the way Shirou simply kept practically begging for her to save him.

* * *

Okay, that is is for now.

Just so you know, Sella and Leysritt weren't there because they were looking after the car that was meant to pick them up... along with all the male Servants.

And the reason Karasuba wasn't mentioned much was because Takami wasn't paying attention to her.

That's pretty much it.

So for now...

Shadow out.


	12. Sekirei Arc 2

Okay, here's a new chapter.

First I'm going to answer some reviews:

ajpa: The fourth is Assassin.

biofan09: Assassin is the assassin from Fate/Strange Fake... she modified her body to use the noble phantasms of the Hassan except her rival, the hundred face Hassan of Fate/Zero... she never gained the title of Hassan-I-Sabbah though.

SkyCaptain502: I said it was _inspired_ by In Flight, I never said it would have even remotely the same feel as it.

serialkeller: If anyone wants to do a version of this with Lemons then I say they're free to do so, but I myself don't write them anymore.

Yinko: the problem with that is that it would get _really_ old really fast, so it's better to have a bit of progression.

Anyway... that's all for now so let's get on with the short show.

* * *

Sahashi Yukari was excited.

That much was not in question, honestly she had never expected to find out she had a _second_ big brother that had apparently died in a fire years ago.

The fact that he turned out at an airport one day and had caused an equipment malfunction purely due to being who he was was the only reason they ever found out in the first place didn't really matter to her.

She had a second big brother… who apparently had a girlfriend!

She wanted to see what sort of girl her other big brother was interested in, she suspected that he would like big breasts, most men did after all.

"Uh… Yukari… what are you doing?" she was brought out of her thoughts by the brother she grew up with, Minato, the boy with zero confidence.

Then she realized she had started to grope the air while thinking of how big the breasts of her other brothers girlfriend were.

"Just thinking about our new Onii-chan's girlfriend," she admitted with a grin before noting the way Minato was backing away from her uncertainly.

"Yukari, cut it out," she froze at the sharp call from her mother before going back to waiting quietly and sitting on her hands so they didn't wander again.

Eventually though, there was a knock on the door and her mother got up and headed to the entrance.

She felt her blood pumping as she prepared herself to meet her brother for the first time since she could remember.

"Hello Sahashi-san, it's nice to see you again," a voice called out from the door, clearly her new brothers if she was right.

"Shirou… what have I said about calling me that?" her mother sounded slightly exasperated upon asking that question, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

She shot up upon hearing her mother's cry and rushed to the front door with her brother to see what she had reacted so strongly to.

And when she saw it, her jaw hit the ground as she came face to groin with the largest man she had ever seen.

Seriously, this guy was definitely somewhere about eight feet tall… but beyond that there was the fact that he was built like a nuclear bunker with bulging muscles making him so large he had to crouch and enter the door sideways just to fit.

"Berserker, he's my bodyguard," a girl with snow white hair stated with a pleased grin on her face, "go on Berserker, say hello to Shirou's mother."

Yukari couldn't stop herself from staring at the man that was apparently a bodyguard, then again, he was probably better described as a giant and had a sheer presence that was more intimidating than even her mother… and that was saying something.

" **Greetings Takami-san, it is a pleasure to meet you,"** by Amaterasu! His voice was like a foghorn!

"Uh… um…" Yukari found herself staring at her mother upon hearing her not say anything coherent… honestly the mere thought that there was someone out there capable of leaving her mother speechless was unbelievable.

"Heh, looks like you've scared the hell out of the little girl Berserker," and with that claim Yukari found herself looking at the new speaker before literally gawking.

He was lean, with sharp features and spiky blue hair, exotic red eyes and a pair of spike like earrings. He was also dressed in incredibly casual clothes that included a yellow shirt, a white undershirt and blue jeans.

Honestly she was about to swoon over the man when another person caught her eye.

He was a kind looking man with spiky red haired who wore a pretty plain white shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of denim jeans.

"Lancer, don't call my mother a 'little girl'," the red head said with a frown.

Well… at least now she knew her brother wasn't about eight feet tall and built like a nuclear bunker.

He was kinda cute though.

"Fine, fine… so where's the booze?" the man that was apparently called Lancer (and damn that was a strange name) asked with a boyish grin.

"It's eleven in the morning," her mother stated bluntly having finally gotten over her shock upon meeting Berserker.

"Yeah, which is four hours later than I normally start," the blue haired man stated easily.

"… you're an alcoholic," her mother stated bluntly.

"I'm Irish, I'm allowed to be," the man stated with the same roguish grin as before.

"…"

"…"

"Third cupboard on the left," she had to let her jaw drop as her mother gave in to the man.

This was definitely going to be a strange day.

XXX XXX XXX

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

That was all that was flowing through the head of Hiroto Minaka as he looked over the information he had just received.

Emiya Shirou and his entourage were in his city.

And they were _staying_ all because it turned out the True Magician was his son.

He would probably be proud if it wasn't for the simple fact that it was well known that the boy dated the Queen of the Clocktower _and_ Minaka's own experiment was both dangerous and capable of revealing the existence of magic to the ignorant populace.

Basically if the boy ever realized there was something going on then he could very well find himself missing his head… and several other body parts if the information he had on Berserker was accurate.

Dammit, why did this have to happen?

To make matters even worse, Takami had gone to the boy with Karasuba of all people!

There was no way the boy wouldn't recognize a non-human, not when he literally _slept_ with several of them already!

In the end there was only one conclusion he could reach right now…

He was doomed.

XXX XXX XXX

Yukari had to admit, she was not expecting this.

"WAIT! You mean you're _all_ with Onii-chan?!" she asked in disbelief as she looked between all the beautiful women before turning her eyes on the males including that blonde man that made her nearly faint from orgasm simply by _looking_ at him.

"Hell no," Lancer stated bluntly, "only the girls are with your big brother, the rest of us are just his servants."

She didn't care what the blue haired man said, her mind was already dreaming up the image of everyone in that group… _serving_ her big brother and she found herself grinning maniacally as drool started to force its way down the side of her mouth.

"YUKARI!" she was snapped out of her fantasies by the clearly angry voice of her mother, "do _not_ think about your brother like that!"

"Damn… that girl is an even bigger pervert than Rin," the man named Archer said with a grin.

The next thing she knew the tanned man was lying on the floor as he cradled his body that was now littered with cutlery.

"What was that Archer?" she found herself gulping as the woman in red asked him in the sort of tone that was only used when you intended on torturing someone.

"N-nothing Rin," the white haired man responded meekly.

"Good," and with that the woman returned to her previous position and took on a perfectly happy expression, "now, where were we before Archer so rudely interrupted?"

She found herself gulping nervously as she noted how not one of the women so much as flinched at the woman's actions.

At least now she knew that she had to be careful around her Onii-chan's girlfriends.

They were freaking scary.


	13. Sekirei Arc 3

Okay, it's been awhile since an update but hey, that's how things go when your muse hits a brick wall and tries to break through it with their forehead (silly muse).

Well... review time:

BBWulf: I've actually been thinking of doing that since I finished the first arc... however things would be different in execution so it wouldn't just be the same concept being rehashed by me in an attempt at making it more serious.

Darkjaden: Shirou doesn't need a reality marble since he can just do whatever he wants anyway... so even if he does have one lying about in that black hole he calls a head, he doesn't have a reason to find it.

AzureNight1994: I would just like to point out, that this fic isn't meant to be good, just a bit of light fun that you can read for a few giggles every now and then (hence, why I try to keep the chapters _and_ arcs short).

Yinko: I already mentioned that this arc was inspired by In Flight so it wasn't much of a revelation for people that stuck all the way through that.

Anyway, that's all for now, so on with the Chappy!

* * *

Shirou found himself releasing a sigh as he walked through the streets of Shinto Teito with his siblings, both biological and adopted, on the way to a mall.

He honestly didn't understand why Yukari had declared that they should go but Ilya had been so enamoured with the idea that he simply couldn't bring himself to refuse.

So here he was, walking along the street while everyone stared at the group… not that he could blame them given that Herakles was walking behind them in a dark black business suit.

And right next to him was Lancer, wearing a pair of denim jeans, white t-shirt and an open yellow shirt over it.

So the group was standing out quite a bit compared to the rest of the crowd.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Ilya asked him upon hearing his sigh of exasperation.

"Do you mean outside of the fact Lancer is recording us on his phone?" he answered bluntly, honestly he didn't understand why the guy was filming them right now.

"Yeah… why is he doing that anyway?" Minato asked with clear uncertainty in his voice, only for the blue haired man to grin in response.

"Because something big happened with him not long ago… if his luck holds true then he'll probably be adding more girls to his harem during this trip," that seemed to make the Sahashi's stumble in surprise while Shirou released a sigh and Ilya…

"Yep, that sounds about right," Ilya was siding with Lancer on this matter much to Shirou's consternation.

"Ilya-chan! I am not going to increase the number of girls I'm with… I've got too many girlfriends already!" he stated with a certain sense of desperation in his tone as he thought of how much worse things would get between the girls he knew if any more started trying to compete for his time and attention.

"Hehehe, that's what you said before Sella and Leysritt joined… and then Lorelei joined," Lancer started to list off while Shirou found himself deflating at each reminder, "and then the only reason that Luvia girl isn't with you as well is because she and Rin keep fighting whenever they're near each other."

"Lancer… please stop talking about that sort of stuff," he pleaded with his eyes, sure he could easily give all his servants a command to obey him but outside of Gilgamesh and Angra Mainyu he didn't really have any reason to do so… plus despite how much Lancer loved to watch him flail about like a fish in a desert, they did have a sort of brotherly relationship with each other.

"Hehehe…" he felt a shiver run down his spine at the small giggle that escaped his biological sister's mouth, it sounded a bit too much like Rin when she was feeling especially perverted, "so he keeps adding more girls to his harem? He sounds like an anime hero!"

"Nah, he gets more action than those losers," Lancers response made Shirou splutter indignantly before he managed to find his voice.

"LANCER!" seriously, why was that guy so focused on his personal life?

"Don't worry Onii-chan!" his biological sister stated with a fist bump, "that just makes you a hentai protagonist!"

Shirou found the colour draining from his face at her declaration.

"Y-Y-Yukari!" it appeared that his brother was just as against her statement as he was.

"What?" the youngest of the group asked in confusion before her eyes widened in realization, "oh! Of course!"

He did not like that look on her face.

"Every hentai protagonist needs an Imouto!" Shirou once again found himself spluttering at her declaration, thankfully his brother seemed just as put off by her words as he was.

"That's right!" his eyes widened in terror as Ilya agreed with his other sister, "welcome aboard Onee-chan!"

"NO! ILYA! NO! JUST NO!" he stated loudly, "I am _not_ sleeping with my biological sister!"

"Hehe," he proceeded to glare at Lancer for his small laugh before realizing that his outburst had managed to make them the centre of attention in the street.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say to the people that were currently staring at them.

"Come on Onii-chan, just look at her," he found his attention drawn back towards Ilya who proceeded to quickly start patting down his sister while pointing out certain points that each made him more and more embarrassed to be in a public area, "she's short, pettanko, cute with short hair and she can fill the role of little sister."

"Because she _is_ my little sister," he pointed out bluntly.

"Exactly," Ilya seemed almost proud as she made that point, "since I'm not so little anymore, you need an Imouto!"

"Ilya... no!" he stated bluntly, "I don't need an Imouto."

"B-but Onii-chan…" Yukari was putting on a hurt expression at his claim, "don't you love me?"

"Yukari," he started only to be cut off by Ilya again.

"Don't worry Imouto!" the white haired girl said enthusiastically, "he's just being tsun tsun right now! Give him a bit of time and he'll be dere dere with you!"

"Ilya…" this was really getting annoying now, "just stop."

"But Onii-chan… you need an Imouto in your harem," the white haired woman said with a disdainful expression, "no anime protagonist is complete without an Imouto in their harem."

"Ilya, this isn't an anime," he pointed out bluntly.

"Perhaps for us," the white haired girl responded with a grin, "but imagine all those people in parallel universes that are watching or reading this."

Shirou found himself almost cringing at that concept.

Given that Rin was currently learning the Kaleidoscope off that old geezer she made sure everyone knew at least the basics of the operation of parallel worlds and what that meant.

Like for example, there was quite likely a hentai doujin somewhere that detailed his nights with his 'harem' and that thought made him uncomfortable whenever he thought about it.

"Hehe…" Yukari however seemed almost giddy at the implications, "parallel worlds… I want to see one… can you imagine how amazing it would be to see _real_ magic?!"

His thoughts were cut short by the snort that came from Lancer as the group continued to walk to their next destination.

"Uh… Lancer-san… we don't _know_ that parallel worlds aren't real," Minato finally spoke out again and Shirou noted that the boy's face was redder than his own hair.

Shirou found himself inwardly sighing at the complete misunderstanding and just how easy it was to make.

"Yo, boss man… someone's heading this way," his mind switched modes as he heard Lancer make that declaration.

Lancer never mentioned something like that without reason, the guy was pretty easy going for the most part and just liked to laze around, drink beer, fish and fight.

But that didn't change the fact that he was literally a legendary warrior whose name echoed throughout the Millennia and if he noticed someone coming their way that meant that person was at least worthy of being wary around.

"Well, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting someone to pick me out so easily," a feminine voice called out easily and Shirou found himself looking at a vaguely familiar woman with grey hair tied into a ponytail, a tight black bodysuit and a white Haori draped over her shoulders.

Oh and there was also a sword at her hip but that was quickly dismissed as he noted the quality was low enough it could be warped by the very existence of a noble phantasm touching it.

"Oh… you're Takami-san's friend aren't you?" Ilya noted with an amused grin, "are you here to join Onii-chan's Harem too?"

That question seemed to stall the woman for a second as her face started to flush red.

"Sorry about that, Ilya-chan seems to be obsessed with increasing the number of girlfriends I have…" Shirou explained to the woman, "even if that girl is my sister."

"I'm your sister too," the white haired girl stated with a grin.

"By adoption… Yukari's my sister by blood," he pointed out with a frown.

"Which is why I say she should join," the red eyed woman stated with a firm nod.

"And I keep saying, no," the redhead stated firmly before turning his attention back to the non-human with grey hair… he was pretty sure she wasn't an apostle or a servant… or a magi, or a True Magician… or a True Ancestor, or a demon and she definitely was _not_ an Aristotle like the ORT.

Then he noted the way she was flushed red and he decided to try and change the focus of the conversation.

"Anyway, what did you want to see us for?" he asked with curiosity plaguing his mind at her decision to confront him.

"Well… when my boss found out you were in town he demanded that I stay as far away from you as possible," she stated with a suspicious smirk, "he seemed almost terrified of you."

Shirou's mind instantly moved to a single conclusion, the only person in the city that should know who his group was would be the Second Owner, which meant the man was currently hiding the existence of a non-human species from the rest of the Clocktower.

But the first order of business was to confirm that his conclusion was correct.

"Does your boss happen to be Hiroto Minaka?" all he needed was a single confirmation and then he would have a quick chat with the rest over the current situation.

"… Are you stupid?" the woman didn't sound at all impressed with him at his question, "of course he is, I work for MBI after all."

"MBI? That sounds familiar," he found himself muttering as he tried to remember exactly where he knew that name from.

"Giant multi-national technology conglomerate founded by Hiroto Minaka," Ilya stated with a grin, "we've got a few appliances of theirs."

"Oh, right… wait, don't you work with my mom?" he found himself asking the grey haired woman who was now looking at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Yes," the grey haired woman in black stated as her breathing started to become laboured.

Seriously, was he really making her that angry with his general ignorance concerning mundane politics and technological advancements? Seriously, given how pretty much everyone outside of Sakura, Ilya and a few of the Servants accidentally fried nearly every piece of tech they got, he felt he had a right to not worry too much about it.

Though admittedly, Rin and Lorelei tended to be the worst… though at least in Lorelei's case, she _meant_ to tear the computer to pieces with her magecraft, Rin didn't have that excuse.

"So that means that my mom works under Minaka…" he trailed off as he noted that little fact.

"She prefers to be on top," the woman with the haori stated with a smirk, "in more ways than one."

"Ah, I thought she didn't seem like the sort of person that let others boss her around," Shirou admitted as he noted another thing that made his mother remind him more and more of the queen of the Clocktower.

The smirk that plastered the woman's face fell as he made that claim and he found himself wondering what caused such a reaction.

"Did you just ignore what I just implied?" the grey haired woman asked in surprise as Shirou noticed the blushing faces of his biological siblings.

"More like he didn't even notice," Lancer stated with a roguish grin, "when Ilya there first stuck her tongue down his throat, he thought she was just thanking him for something he did for her."

"Uh… Lancer…" he groaned out in defeat as everyone that didn't know about that event yet stared at him as if they had never seen anything like him before.

"Are you serious?" Minato sounded like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, the kid's dense enough to make black holes look like hot air balloons," the Irishman stated with his grin still in place.

"Lancer…" once again he found himself groaning in defeat.

"But hey, here's the important part boss-man," the blue haired man spoke once again, "she was saying your mom's been having sex with Minaka."

His mom had been having sex with Hiroto Minaka?

"How close are they?" he decided to ask and he found the grey haired woman once again staring at him as if she had never seen him before.

"Close enough to fuck each other," the woman in black stated with a grin.

"Prostitutes aren't close to their clients," he pointed out and the woman seemed to lose her grin yet again.

"Are you accusing your own mother of being a prostitute?" she was clearly surprised by his response and he decided he needed to explain his reasoning properly.

"No, I'm just saying that you don't need to be close to have sex," it was a simple point and he decided he might need to continue, "and for all I know, it could just be a case of relieving tension."

"Onii-chan… you're not supposed to be so comfortable talking about our parents like this," Yukari spoke up and was actually going against the talk of their mother… wait… she didn't say mother.

"So… Minaka's our father?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow and the nod he got in exchange caused him to re-evaluate the situation.

Nope, nothing changed.

The second owner was his father and was letting non-humans run around the city, potentially putting people at risk and he wasn't regulating them well enough to ensure no-one learned about the existence of magecraft.

All that was left to be answered was if Takami knew about Minaka being a magus and how much his siblings knew.

"Well, thanks for the information…" he said to the non-human woman before realizing his biggest mistake of the conversation, "oh… sorry, I guess I forgot to ask you your name."

"Karasuba," that was her only answer as her breathing continued to grow even more laboured and her face flushed even more.

"All right, then thank you for your time Karasuba-san but we have something we need to do now," he stated before he prepared to turn around.

"Oh? You didn't seem to be particularly busy before," she stated with her grin still in place.

"Ah, but the information you gave us has changed things, so we have to speak with the others and decide on our next course of action," he informed her easily.

"Is that so?" she sounded almost despondent at his declaration.

"Hehe, listen here little girl," he found himself looking at Lancer as the legendary hero walked up to her and continued his speech, "you'll have to take the direct route if you want in that numbskulls pants."

And with that the man pushed her towards him and the next thing he knew, he felt a soft pair of lips meet his own as the woman's eyes snapped open in shock and most importantly… giant wings of dark light erupted from her back and drew the attention of everyone in the local vicinity.

She removed her lips from his slowly as her mind seemed to process what had just happened before a single sentence escaped her lips.

"Oh crap."

XXX XXX XXX

Minaka couldn't stop himself from worrying his lip as he tried to think of a way out of his current situation.

He hadn't expected Emiya Shirou and his entourage to arrive in Shinto Teito… honestly that group was feared by pretty much everyone including the Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors for a reason, what with how there were nine servants with unlimited Prana, two servant level Homunculus's, Zelretch's student and an Einzbern that had managed to wishcraft herself the Heavens Feel.

And that wasn't even including the fact that the Queen of the Clocktower herself was in bed with them and the Master of the Blue always ran away in case the last Emiya managed to seduce her… he had heard that she had been grooming a boy several years ago but those rumours were insubstantial and mentioning them around her tended to get you blown up.

Still, the fact that he had discovered that the boy was his missing biological son was quite the discovery and he had felt pride well up that his flesh and blood had become one of the major players in the world (in more ways than one).

However, that also drew even more attention onto him and he needed to make sure the boy never associated him with the Sekirei, if he could just keep the boys exposure to a minimum and ensure he never found out that he was running a tournament about them then he might just live through this visit.

Beep Beep

His eyes widened at the beeping that indicated he had a new email and he opened up his inbox and looked.

Ah, it was an automated email informing him about a new winging, he always loved seeing those as they gave him a chance to act in his overly grandiose CEO persona.

Opening the file he was greeted by information that made his skin pale and his heart stop in terror.

Karasuba had just been winged to Emiya Shirou.

In the end, there was only one reaction he could give to that…

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!"


	14. Sekirei Arc 4

Okay, first things first...

I am not a Corpse yet so clearly trying to become a Dead Apostle is a long and extremely difficult procedure... if anyone reading this happens to be a former Magus who has managed to figure out how to become one then please contact me via Review.

And on a more serious note, I haven't updated anything for quite some time, quite possibly due to only recently discovering that I've been suffering from depression and haven't felt like writing... this chapter has been lying around since about April but I didn't feel it was enough to post.

But honestly, I actually just want to end this fic now given how my inspiration for it left me after the Fate Arc.

So basically, I'm going to see about ending this.

And yes, I know the length of this chapter is short, yes I know it was a long wait for such a short chapter but when you can't write, you can't write.

Also, I have turned off my PM function for my account since I am getting sick of receiving the same message over and over again asking about updating.

 **If you have any questions then they are most likely already answered on my forum (link on my profile).**

And that is all for now.

* * *

Takami couldn't stop herself from releasing a sigh as she watched Shirou's girlfriends doing their own things as the day passed by.

Honestly, the fact that he had as many girlfriends as he did was a shock to her when she found out and even now she was finding it hard to believe that so many different girls were with the same man.

Now if they were all submissive to him then she would probably come to the conclusion that they didn't really have a choice or that there was some strange religious aspect to the relationship… but they were all acting like they were equals… well, except for the servants they had brought with them but that was only natural.

If anything Shirou seemed like the one that was being submissive in that relationship and that almost reminded her of her other son, though Minato didn't have a girlfriend at all, let alone a large group of them.

There was also another major difference, Shirou seemed far less… meek, than Minato did when he caved to the girls in his life, so it was less a matter of him being submissive and more him being prepared to spoil them.

Honestly, she wondered where he got all the money to do that from given just how many women were with him.

Regardless, there was one thing that was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Tohsaka-san," she said with her irritation clear in her voice, "if you want to use the PC then just use it."

Honestly, the fact that Rin seemed to be actively avoiding the computer while glancing at it every now and then made it clear she wanted to use it but didn't consider the fact that she wouldn't mind if she did.

"NO!" she nearly jumped back as pretty much everyone except Rin yelled in response to her statement.

"Takami-san," the girl in red started with a clear air of authority in her tone, "I don't want to use the computer, I want to stay as far away from it as possible."

Takami found herself looking at the girl in confusion upon hearing that statement and responded with a simple "eh?"

"Rin is an expert at making computers randomly explode for no reason," the man that everyone called Archer said with a cocky grin adorning his face and Takami found herself wondering just what he meant by that.

"Shut up Archer!" the girl seemed rather flustered by that claim, "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are," everyone except the boy in the French Maid outfit responded bluntly.

"Nee-san," that Sakura girl started easily, "the first time you tried to use a computer it exploded just from you trying to log on."

Takami couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at how Rin's face seemed to heat up like a blast furnace at that claim as she crossed her arms and looked away from the purple haired girl.

"Yes, at least Lorelei _intended_ on destroying the computers she's destroyed," Archer started with his grin still firmly plastered on his face, "you don't even have that excuse."

The MBI scientist found herself wondering just what was wrong with these people given their comments on destroying computers… and just why this Lorelei person seemed to hate computers.

"S-SHUT UP!" Rin yelled out in clear embarrassment… which caused Takami's eyes to widen at the realization that if Rin was getting so defensive about it then it meant she really _had_ accidentally blown up a computer by trying to log on.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the door being shoved open and she turned to see a version of Shirou she didn't even realize existed.

He looked _deadly_ serious.

She swallowed nervously as she watched him march in with everyone else following… with Karasuba.

Her blood ran cold at that, especially given the fact that Karasuba did _not_ look happy at all.

"Don't tell me… you've added another girl to your harem," Archer said with a boyish grin and she found herself wanting to punch the man for that statement.

"It's Lancers fault," Shirou stated bluntly and Takami found herself wanting to beat the blue haired Irishman to a pulp, "but more importantly… Takami, we need to talk."

She prayed he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say but had to ask anyway.

"About what?" she tried to keep her voice steady but wasn't sure if she succeeded… this was definitely not a situation she was wanting to be involved in after all.

"This so called… Sekirei plan," Shirou said the dreaded words and she was about to open her mouth to respond when she was beaten to the punch.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us aliens were real?!" Yukari yelled out angrily and Takami found herself groaning in defeat at the fact that it seemed Karasuba had revealed everything to _all_ her children.

That was when she noticed that the other members of Shirou's group that had been with her all day showed no surprise at that claim.

"You lot don't look surprised," she pointed out to the other group and in response Rin simply shrugged.

"Well, we didn't know exactly _what_ she was but we knew she wasn't human," the red wearing girl answered easily, causing Takami to simply blink at her.

"That's not important right now," Shirou spoke up causing her to return her attention towards him, "what's important is what the hell Minaka is thinking sending these Sekirei out to compete in a tournament?"

"You're not the only one to ask that," she answered truthfully, honestly she never understood Minaka's fixation on the Sekirei plan but for some reason she simply couldn't dissuade him from that course of action.

"Wait Onii-chan!" Shirou looked at Yukari and Takami found herself praying for some form of relief from this horrific situation, "why don't we find these aliens and win the tournament for ourselves?!"

Good lord, Yukari was trying to make it worse.

"You mean outside of the fact that it is _illegal_ ," Shirou stated bluntly.

"Actually, there are no laws surrounding aliens," she decided to point out.

"Actually there are," she had to blink upon hearing Rin speak up, "the law states that any supernatural phenomena are to be kept out of the public eye and anyone found risking the state of secrecy surrounding it is to be tried and their research confiscated."

"What?" Takami found herself in sync with Yukari, Minato and Karasuba at that statement by Rin.

"Under normal circumstances, we'd be required to wipe your memories of this situation but given your relation to Shirou, you can be made exceptions," Ilya spoke up and the white haired woman found herself wondering just what the hell was going on right now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"The truth is that we're representatives of the Mages Association and one of the main focuses of the organisation is maintaining the secrecy of supernatural affairs," Shirou stated bluntly and she found herself blink as she tried to process that.

Shirou and the rest of his group focused on supernatural affairs and apparently Minaka was breaking some unknown law... sure she may not have liked the man that much anymore but she at least needed to point out the issue.

"Even so, how do you expect someone to follow your laws if you don't reveal them to the public?" she asked and Shirou answered firmly and seriously.

"Because he is a member of the Mages Association," she froze at that statement.

Minaka was a member of this organisation and had apparently kept it a secret from her… while he was breaking one of their laws.

She was going to kill him.

"Now, Caster," Shirou spoke up and she found her attention drawn to the young man once again, "find Minaka and bring him here… we'll deal with him as appropriate."

"Yes Master," the woman responded with a smirk as she was suddenly obscured by a dark cloak and vanished before their eyes.

"… that… was… so… COOL!" Yukari was the first to speak up and Takami found herself wondering if Minaka had accidentally dropped her daughter on her head when she was a baby, that was the only way to explain her complete lack of ability to understand the weight of the situation she was in.

"Master huh?" Karasuba was the next to respond with a wry grin on her face, "care to explain?"

Takami found herself growing cold, Karasuba with a wry grin generally meant someone was going to be hurt and given the fact that she was now currently winged to a person without her say so only made her even more dangerous.

After all, Karasuba had already displayed a disdain for humans and Ashikabi in particular.

"It's not that far removed from you," Shirou spoke up and she found herself blinking in confusion, "Caster isn't human and due to contract between us, she uses my magical energy to sustain herself."

Wait… Caster wasn't human?

"Not human eh?" Karasuba was definitely interested, "and what exactly is she?"

"A servant," Shirou stated simply.

"…"

Everyone remained silent at that before Rin released a sigh and spoke up herself.

"A Servant is a container filled with the essence of a Heroic Spirit," the woman in red stated firmly, "a person who became so famous that their soul left the Transmigration Cycle and entered The Throne Of Heroes as a Psuedodeific force of nature."

Takami may not have heard such a thing before but she was more than smart enough to understand just what the girl meant.

"So, they're basically people that transcended to godhood by being remembered?" she asked for clarification.

"It's a little more complicated than that but that's the basic gist of it," Illyasviel spoke up easily.

"So then, who is Caster?" she asked with narrowed eyes, she had never heard of a person named Caster before after all.

"Medea of Colchis," Shirou spoke up easily and Takami found herself quickly searching her memories for that name and quickly finding the thoughts she was looking for.

"As in the wife of Jason who murdered their children when he left her?" she asked with a blank expression.

"Yeah," the redhead answered easily and she found herself wondering just how he could be so relaxed about having someone like that in his household, "just don't bring it up… she _really_ hated the gods for that one."

"Understatement of the century there boss," Lancer spoke up with a grin, "I remember her celebrating for nearly a month straight when she figured out there were no more Greek Gods around to screw with her."

"Don't blame her," Rider spoke up quietly.

That was when something started to click in her head.

"Wait… how many of these people are one of these so called Servants?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well… there's Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger and Gil," Shirou spoke up easily.

Takami found her deduction was correct as she started to wonder just who the group she was now among included.

"And who are they?" she asked, now realizing that the names they used were just some sort of class title or what-not.

"Cu Chulainn, Hound Of Ireland," Lancer spoke up with his boyish grin still in place and she found herself blinking at the fact that she was in the same room as the most famous Irish Hero.

And for once, she found herself relieved that Minaka was so obsessed with myths and legends and basically forced them down her throat.

She still wanted to kill the man though.

"Herakles, Son Of Zeus," the massive bronze skinned man stated firmly, making her suddenly pale… who _didn't_ know Herakles… or at least his Roman equivalent Hercules.

"Medusa The Gorgon," Rider spoke up and she found herself wondering why the woman thought she'd believe that… until the violet haired woman released a sigh and started to shift into a monstrous looking form.

"That's enough!" she cried out before the transformation could finish and the attractive woman returned to the humanoid form she had always been in around her.

"Angra Mainyu, Zoroastrian God Of Evil," Avenger stated and she found herself staring in disbelief once again, "or at least, an unlucky bastard that was ritualistically forced to bear all the evils in the world."

"Gil, you're next," Shirou spoke up and she found herself focusing on the blond man with red eyes.

"Tch… Gilgamesh, King of Uruk," the man was clearly unhappy at having to introduce himself and she sort of understood his feelings… he was the earliest known legend after all.

"I am an Unnamed Assassin," Assassin stated when she turned to her, "I failed to obtain the name Hassan-I-Sabbah."

Takami had to blink at that claim… from what she remembered Hassan-I-Sabbah translated as 'the old man of the mountain'… so how could this little girl possibly take that as a name?

"In life, I was known as Arthur Pendragon," Saber spoke up and she stared at the blonde girl that claimed to be the most famous King Of England.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked the girl and the response she received surprised her.

"whether you choose to believe it or not, that is what I was known as," the smartly dressed woman responded without hesitation or nervousness.

"Oh, oh! Who's Archer?!" Yukari called out in clear excitement, "is he Robin Hood?!"

"No, he's ginger," Archer responded easily, causing everyone to blink and stare at the man, "what? You know I'm not the only EMIYA out there and I _have_ been in at least one war with him."

"… wait, what do you mean Emiya?" Takami asked with concern clear in her voice.

"He's a version of me from the future of a Parallel World," Shirou answered bluntly and Takami found herself staring once more.

And to think, she honestly thought there was no getting any more ridiculous than Herakles or a Female King Arthur.

She was drawn from her thoughts when a swoosh appeared in the middle of the room and Caster reappeared dropping Minaka before them.

"Hehe… hello Takami-kun… Emiya-san," the white haired billionaire stated nervously, "is it too late to mention that I'm your father?"

"I know," Shirou responded bluntly, "now… care to explain why you've let one hundred and eight aliens run around the city unsupervised?"

Takami couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips at the way Minaka gulped in clear fear.

Seeing him suffer was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

Okay.

I know this chapter is sub-par, I know it isn't exactly funny but I just couldn't find the inspiration for it and honestly just want to end this fic.

Anyway...

Shadow out.


End file.
